Le combat d'une vie
by Eppsie
Summary: Don enquête sur des attentats visant des symbôles du gouvernement. Une enquête de tous les dangers pour Don...
1. Chapter 1

**LE COMBAT D'UNE VIE**

**Chapitre 1 : **

**Présent : **

La Vallée de la Mort, située à l'est de la Sierra Nevada en Californie et s'étendant jusqu'au Nevada, soit une surface totale de 13 600 km2, est l'endroit le plus sec et le plus chaud au monde. Elle détient le record de la température la plus chaude sur le continent américain : 56,7° C ont été mesurés le 10 juillet 1913. Encore en 2007, cela reste l'un des records de chaleur du monde relevé sous abri, avec celui de Timimoun dans le Sahara. En moyenne annuelle, on compte 189 jours avec des températures supérieures à 32,2° C et 138 jours à plus de 37°8 C relevés sous abri. La plus haute température enregistrée au sol est de 93,9 ° C à Furnace Creek le 15 juillet 1972. La température au sol dans la Vallée est environ 40 plus élevée que celle de l'air ambiant.

Les mois de juillet et août sont les plus chauds de l'année. Les températures moyennes de juillet évoluent entre 30,5 et 46,2° C. Pendant l'été 1974, la température n'est jamais descendue en dessous de 32°C pendant 134 jours consécutifs. L'été 1996 a connu 40 jours à plus de 48,9°C et 103 jours à plus de 43,3°C. Au cours de l'été 1994, le mercure n'est pas descendu en dessous de 49°C pendant 31 jours.

Autant dire qu'un homme abandonné en plein milieu de la Vallée de la Mort et se vidant de son sang n'a visiblement aucune chance de survie. Même très affaibli par sa blessure par balle, l'agent spécial Don Eppes avait encore assez de conscience pour le savoir. Il avait aussi conscience du fait que ce n'était peut être pas sa blessure qui entraînerait sa mort après tout. Soit c'était elle, soit c'était la chaleur accablante du soleil d'août, soit c'étaient les serpents, les lynx, les pumas ou même les coyotes qui se chargeraient de son cas.

« Je t'avais dit de faire attention, Don.»

De tous les scénarios possibles qui trottaient dans sa tête, Don n'imaginait pas voir apparaître son ange.

« Liz ? »

« Tu me l'avais promit. »

« …mal »

« Je sais. Mais tu dois tenir bon jusqu'à ce que Charlie arrive. »

« Charlie »

« Il te trouvera, Don. Fais-lui confiance. Tu dois juste tenir bon. »

« …essayé. Tu restes ? »

« Bien sûr. Je t'ai dit que je serais toujours avec toi.»

**NUMB3RS**

**Deux semaines auparavant : **

Les plus beaux réveils de Don étaient lorsqu'il se réveillait à côté de la femme de sa vie. Depuis que Liz avait pratiquement emménagée chez lui à force d'amener quelques unes de ses affaires chaque semaine, et puis encore quelques autres les semaines suivantes et puis d'autres encore les mois suivants, le bonheur de l'observer se réveiller lui était permis tous les matins.

Délicatement, Don mit une mèche rebelle de Liz derrière son oreille. Il laissa la paume de sa main s'attarder sur sa joue et commença à câliner son front avec son pouce.

« Il est l'heure de se réveiller, agent Warner.»

« Mmm, déjà.»

« Oui. Il est six heures. »

« Encore cinq minutes. »

« Auriez-vous besoin d'incitation pour vous réveiller, agent Warner ? »

« C'est possible, agent Eppes. Mais il va falloir être très convaincant. »

« Bien, voyons ce que je peux faire… »

Don enlaça Liz et l'embrassa passionnément.

« C'est assez convaincant, agent Warner ? »

« Presque.»

Liz ouvrit ses yeux et prit l'initiative du deuxième baiser mais les deux agents furent interrompus par la sonnerie du téléphone. Ils gémirent tous les deux d'exaspération et, à contre cœur, Don attrapa son téléphone poser sur la table de nuit.

« Eppes…Où ?...Il y a des blessés ?...J'arrive. »

Don reposa son téléphone et se retourna vers Liz.

« C'était David. Il y a eu un attentat devant un bureau de recrutement de l'armée.»

« Il y a des victimes ? »

« Un mort et un blessé grave.»

« Tu as besoin de moi ?»

« Non, ça ira. David et Colby sont déjà sur place. Je te retrouve au bureau.»

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et Don sortit du lit tandis que Liz s'enterra plus profondément sous les couvertures. La première idée de Don était de retirer les couvertures pour l'obliger à se lever mais il se ravisa, préférant à la place lui accorder ses cinq minutes supplémentaires.

« Cinq minutes, pas plus. »

« Sept »

« Cinq »

« Six »

« Cinq »

« Cinq et demie. »

« Marché conclu. »

« Tu es dur en affaire. Va prendre ta douche et laisse-moi dormir. » Bougonna Liz en fermant ses yeux.

Don obéit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain prendre une douche ultra rapide. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Liz était toujours emmitouflée. Il s'habilla, vérifia son arme et l'attacha à sa ceinture ainsi que son téléphone et ses menottes. Puis il murmura dans l'oreille de Liz pour lui dire que les cinq minutes et demie étaient écoulées, caressa ses cheveux et s'en alla. Liz soupira en observant Don partir et jeta les couvertures par-dessus sa tête. _Encore dix minutes. _

**NUMB3RS**

Lorsque Don arriva sur la scène du crime, il put s'apercevoir que la bombe n'avait pas fait beaucoup de dégâts, victimes mises à part. Il y avait seulement une carcasse de voiture calcinée et les débris de verre de la vitrine du bureau de recrutement jonchés le trottoir, tâché du sang des victimes. A part cela, tout semblait intact. Visiblement, l'objectif n'était pas de faire un maximum de dommages mais plutôt de faire passer un message.

Colby parlait avec un officier de police mais il écourta sa conversation en apercevant Don.

« Bonjour Don. »

« Colby »

« La bombe était posée sous cette voiture. Les victimes passaient devant le bureau lorsqu'elle a explosé. L'homme est mort sur le coup. Sa femme est grièvement brûlée. Elle a été emmenée d'urgence à l'hôpital. »

Tout en parlant, les deux agents s'approchaient de l'officier du département du feu de Los-Angeles, agenouillait à côté de la carcasse.

« Alors Warren, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Demanda Don

« Tout ce que je peux te dire pour l'instant est que la bombe a l'air artisanale. Mais je ne pourrais t'en dire plus qu'après un examen approfondi. »

« Tu vas en avoir pour longtemps ? »

« Quelques jours. »

« Quelques jours comme une journée ou deux ? »

L'officier Warren Clarck ferma les sacs plastiques contenant des fragments de métal et regarda Don avant de partir.

« Quelques jours comme quelques jours, Don. Désolé. Mais je vais essayer de te faire parvenir mon rapport le plus vite possible.»

« Merci Warren »

Don et Colby délaissèrent la carcasse et s'approchèrent du bureau de recrutement où se trouvait David. Don le tapota sur l'épaule en guise de salutation et examina de plus près les dégâts.

« Le choix de la cible est intéressant. C'est prestigieux et complètement désert à cette heure-là.»

« C'est un acte pacifiste ? » Demanda David

« C'est peut-être tout simplement quelqu'un qui a une dent contre l'armée. » Répondit Colby

« Ou peut-être qu'à travers l'armée c'est le gouvernement lui-même qui est visé. De toute façon, cette personne devra en rendre compte quelles que soient ses motivations. » Termina Don.

_A suivre _


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci à tous !_

_PS pour ceux qui suivent ma fic « Etat grippal » :__ je ne l'ai pas oublié mais je suis un peu bloquée. Je pense tout de même la finir parce que je n'aime pas laisser une fic inachevée mais je ne sais pas quand. En tout cas, je suis ravie de voir que beaucoup d'entre vous l'apprécie ! _

**Chapitre 2 :**

Au bureau du FBI, Don et Megan étaient debout devant le grand écran plasma dans la salle de conférence, sur lequel était affiché un mail.

« Nous avons reçu ce mail ce matin, peu de temps après l'explosion. » Expliqua Megan. « Cet acte s'inscrit dans la lutte de la libération de Louka Gauthier dont le seul crime est d'être indien et d'avoir défendu les droits essentiels des peuples primitifs. L'heure est venue pour le gouvernement de régler sa dette historique envers eux. Signé : le mouvement pour la reconnaissance des Indiens d'Amérique. »

« On a pu trouver d'où il a été envoyé ? » Demanda Don

« Notre experte informatique travaille dessus mais elle ne nous promet rien. Le mail est passé par tellement de serveurs différents. »

« Louka Gauthier…Ce nom me dit quelque chose. »

« Liz fait des recherches sur « le mouvement pour la reconnaissance des Indiens d'Amérique. » en ce moment.»

« Ce groupe a été fondé officiellement en 1967 mais le mouvement existe depuis plus de cinq cents ans. »

Don et Megan se retournèrent et virent Liz entrer, suivie de Colby et de David.

« «Le mouvement pour la reconnaissance des Indiens d'Amérique » élabore, entre autres, des programmes politiques destinés à la population indiennes et crée des organisations dans de nombreuses communautés. Dans les années soixante, ce groupe a canalisé les forces militantes des indiens afin de lutter pour le respect des Traités signés entre les Nations indiennes et le gouvernement des Etats-Unis et pour s'opposer aux traitements arbitraires et racistes perpétrés par la société dominante. J'ai découvert que le FBI a classé ce mouvement dans la catégorie des organisations extrémistes. J'ai donc appelé le bureau de Washington. Il doit me rappeler dans la journée.»

« Très bien. Nous devons aussi envisager d'autres groupes encore actifs présentant les mêmes profils. Un groupe peut parfois en aider un autre. David, Colby, vous vous en occupez. L'hypothèse d'un imitateur ne doit pas non plus être exclue. Megan, tu t'en charges. Liz, tu continues sur le mouvement des Indiens. Quant à moi, je m'occupe de ce Louka Gauthier. »

Don et Liz s'attardèrent dans la salle de conférence, attendant que le reste de l'équipe sorte de la pièce. Leur relation n'était plus un secret pour personne mais ils préféraient tout de même rester discrets.

« Alors, mademoiselle « je ne veux pas me lever le matin» a… »

« Don ! »

Don leva les bras au ciel dans un geste de démission. Lorsque ce n'était pas son téléphone qui les interrompait, c'était son génie de petit frère.

« Hé Don ! Je ne te dérange pas ? »

« Si, tu me déranges.»

Mais Charlie ne s'occupa pas de la réponse de son frère.

« Liz !»

«Charlie»

« Don, je passais dans le coin et je me suis dit qu'on pourrait déjeuner ensemble. Tu es bienvenue aussi Liz. »

« Merci mais j'ai déjà prévu de déjeuner avec Megan. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois ?»

« Avec plaisir »

Liz échangea un regard complice avec Don et se dirigea vers son bureau. Don fit de même, suivi de Charlie.

« Charlie, si tu veux bien me donner encore cinq minutes, je déjeune avec toi. »

« Pas de problème. Nouvelle affaire ? »

En s'asseyant, Don remit le dossier à son petit frère. Celui-ci le feuilleta tout en s'asseyant sur le rebord du bureau.

«Une bombe a explosé devant un bureau de recrutement de l'armée ce matin. L'attentat est revendiqué par un groupe appelé « Le mouvement pour la reconnaissance des Indiens d'Amérique. » »

« Je peux peut-être t'aider. Il existe une analyse que l'on appelle « l'analyse des réseaux sociaux». Elle sert à analyser la structure des bombes. »

« Ton aide est toujours la bienvenue, Charlie. Mais tu ne viendras pas te plaindre que tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps libre.»

Mais Charlie n'écoutait plus Don. Une équation avait pris naissance dans son esprit et il se dirigeait déjà vers l'ascenseur.

- « J'ai besoin d'Amita. Je te vois plus tard, Don. »

« Bah, et mon déjeuner ?! »

**NUMB3RS**

Le local du groupe « Lutte contre la guerre en Irak » ressemblait à tous les autres groupes pacifistes. Les mots « amours » et « paix » ainsi que « Non à la guerre », ou bien encore « Nous sommes tous frères » étaient inscrits sur les murs, une distribution en règle de tracs pour toute personne passant devant le local et une moyenne d'âge de 25 ans, sans compter les anciens hippies âgés aujourd'hui de plus de soixante ans.

Colby et David entrèrent et se présentèrent au premier venu, occupé à créer des écriteaux pour la prochaine manifestation.

« Je suis l'agent spécial David Sinclair et voici l'agent spécial Colby Granger. Pouvons-nous voir le responsable de votre groupe, s'il vous plaît ?»

« C'est moi. Que je puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Quelqu'un a mis une bombe sous une voiture près d'un centre de recrutement de l'armée ce matin. Une personne est morte et une autre grièvement brûlée. Cet attentat est revendiqué par un groupe similaire au votre. Vous comprenez donc que l'on veuille vous posez quelques questions. » Répondit David.

« Nous n'avons rien à voir avec ça. »

« Nous vous accusons de rien. »

Le jeune homme déposa ses écriteaux dans un coin de la pièce et regarda les deux agents droits dans les yeux.

- « Je sais très bien ce que le FBI pense des groupes pacifistes, tel que le notre. Pour vous, nous ne sommes que des anarchistes déguisés en patriotes, prêts à recourir au moyen les plus extrêmes pour arriver à leurs fins. Vous appelez même ça des terroristes ! Une bombe explose et aussitôt vous nous accusez ! En 1970, lors de la manifestation…»

« Votre organisation appelle à la résistance contre les Etats-Unis. » Coupa Colby, légèrement agacé par ce discours qu'il entendait pour la dixième fois dans la journée.

« La guerre en Irak est illégale. Le droit de résister est protégé par des lois internationales. »

« Mais pas le vandalisme et la violence. »

« Nous devrons examinés tous les e-mails envoyés et reçus par votre bureau. » Continua David.

« Alors il vous faudra un mandat. »

« Pas sûr. » Répondit Colby, en commençant à regarder dans les dossiers sans permission.

« Essayez un peu de me faire le coup du patriot act et on vous verra partout dans la presse. »

« J'en suis certain. » Opina David.

« Croyez-moi, vous perdez votre temps. Notre organisation n'est pas mêlée à cette histoire. »

« C'est vrai ? Croix de bois, croix de fer et tout le tralala ? »

**NUMB3RS**

Dans la soirée, Don arriva chez son frère, un peu anxieux par ce qu'il allait lui demander. Non pas qu'il doutait de sa réaction, bien au contraire, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu intimidé. Il descendit doucement de son SUV et marcha lentement vers la maison, comme pour retarder le plus possible sa rencontre avec Charlie. Il remplit une dernière fois ses poumons d'une grande bouffée d'air frais et entra.

« C'est moi ! Y'a quelqu'un ? »

Seul le silence le salua. Toutes les lumières étaient allumés et pourtant il n'y avait personne. Don fit son chemin vers la cuisine, comptant y voir son père mais, là aussi, il n'y avait personne. _Je parie qu'il est chez Millie. _Il prit une bière dans le réfrigérateur et se dirigea vers le garage, pratiquement certain d'y trouver son frère écrire frénétiquement sur un de ses tableaux. _Bingo !_

« Charlie »

Pour toute réponse, Don eut droit à une accélération de l'écriture de Charlie sur le tableau. Il s'éclaircit la voix et parla plus fort en se rapprochant de son frère.

« Charlie ! »

Celui-ci eut un petit sursaut en apercevant du mouvement à côté de lui.

« Oh, Don ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer.»

«Je l'avais remarqué. Tu devrais tout de même faire attention. N'importe qui pourrait entrer et cambrioler tranquillement la maison sans même que tu t'en aperçoives. Tu es quand bien placé pour savoir qu'il n'y a pas que des enfants de cœurs qui se promènent dans les rues. La porte de la maison n'était même pas fermer à clef ! »

« J'ai juste oublié !»

« Tu oublies souvent ! »

« Parce que ça ne t'arrives jamais d'oublier de fermer une porte ?! Tu es monsieur parfait ! »

« Je fais toujours attention. Et oui, je suis monsieur parfait. »

Agacé par l'air suffisant de Don, Charlie contre-attaqua.

« C'est curieux parce que la semaine dernière David m'a raconté une étrange histoire. Une histoire d'un certain agent fédéral qui s'est fait dérober son téléphone portable. Lequel téléphone se trouvait dans une voiture toutes portes ouvertes. Mais ce qui est le plus troublant c'est que cet agent fédéral ressemble bizarrement à mon cher grand frère. »

« C'est pas pareil. »

« Si ça l'est.

« Non »

« Si »

« J'étais en intervention ! Tu crois vraiment que je prends le temps de verrouiller les portes de ma voiture lorsque je poursuis un suspect ?! Changeons de sujet, tu veux bien ? »

« C'est toi qui a commencé. »

« Alors je clos le débat ! »

« D'accord…Mais tu n'es pas monsieur parfait. » Bougonna Charlie avant de se remettre au travail.

« Jaloux »

« Prétentieux »

Don but une longue gorgée de sa bière et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son frère pour essayer de comprendre sur quoi il travaillait.

« Tu travailles sur quoi ?»

- « Sur une nouvelle théorie. »

Charlie se retourna et, comme dans un geste d'excuse, désigna ses tableaux en gesticulant des bras :

«Ecoutes, Don, je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas le temps de travailler sur ton affaire ce soir. Je dois travailler sur ça et j'ai aussi des examens à corriger. Cette après-midi, Amita et moi avons bien avancé sur ton affaire. Seulement, ce soir… »

« Woh, ralentit. Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Il est normal que tu te consacres aussi à ton propre travail. De toute façon, ce n'est pas pour l'affaire que je suis là. »

« Pourquoi tu es ici alors ? Ce n'est même pas papa qui cuisine ce soir. Il dîne chez Millie.»

Charlie regretta aussitôt la rudesse de son ton mais il fut soulagé en constatant qu'il n'avait pas blessé Don. Bien au contraire. Celui-ci lâcha un petit rire sincère, ce qui fit chaud au cœur du jeune génie. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait vu son frère aussi détendu et même heureux.

« Eh ! Je ne viens pas uniquement ici pour ton aide sur une affaire ou pour la nourriture, tu sais ?»

Au regard incroyant de son frère, Don continua en allant s'asseoir sur le vieux divan.

- « Je t'assure, je viens aussi ici pour passer d'agréables soirées avec mon petit frère préféré. »

- « Je te rappelles que je suis ton seul frère.»

« Encore heureux. Un comme toi me suffit. Non mais tu imagines si j'avais un…aïe ! »

Don se frotta la temple en recherchant ce qui l'avait frappé, ne notant pas le sourire victorieux de Charlie. En apercevant le tampon effaceur poussiéreux du tableau à côté de son pied et en additionnant deux plus deux, il le regarda et lui lança un regard de défi.

« Tu sais que l'agression d'un officier fédéral est un crime ? »

Charlie regretta immédiatement son action et essaya de sortir en courant du garage mais Don était plus rapide que lui. Celui-ci déposa sa bière et le plaqua au sol en le chatouillant.

« D'accord, d'accord, je me rends ! Arrêtes, j'en ai mal aux côtes à force de rire !»

Don lui ébouriffa une dernière fois les cheveux et se releva tout en aidant son frère à faire de même. Ils riaient tellement qu'ils eurent besoin de quelques minutes pour reprendre leur respiration.

«Alors, tu vas enfin me dire la raison de ta visite ? »

Don devint soudainement incertain et se massa la nuque dans une sorte de geste d'embarras heureux.

« Euh…Je…J'ai un petit service à te demander. »

« Bien sûr, pas de problème. Mais, comme je viens de te le dire, j'ai pas mal de travail en ce moment alors si c'est pour une autre affaire que celle en cours je crains de ne pas avoir énormément de temps à te consacrer.»

« En fait, ce n'est pas pour le travail.»

Charlie eut un petit mouvement de recul et regarda son frère en perplexité.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. Tu as besoin de moi mais ce n'est pas pour ton travail ? »

Au signe d'acquiescement de Don, le jeune génie posa ses poings sur ses hanches en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, très curieux mais aussi très étonné du comportement de son frère. Celui-ci s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion en se frottant l'oreille. Finalement, rassemblant tout son courage, il enterra ses mains dans ses poches et affronta le regard interrogatif de Charlie.

«Voilà, je vais avoir besoin de ton avis.»

« Sur quoi ? »

«Sur une bague ? »

« Une bague ? »

Don prit un grand souffle profond et se décida enfin à lâcher le morceau.

« Oui. Je vais demander à Liz de m'épouser.»

Charlie s'arrêta de respirer, bouche bée. Il resta hébéter un petit instant mais il reprit très vite ses esprits en prenant son frère dans ses bras.

« Don ! C'est merveilleux ! Je suis tellement heureux pour toi.»

« Merci p'tit frère »

Il le lâcha en se reculant un peu en se passant les mains sur son visage et il lui redonna une étreinte féroce.

« Oh Donnie ! Tu mérites d'être heureux. Liz est une femme parfaite pour toi. Tu l'as dit à papa ? »

« Non, pas encore. Tu es le premier à qui j'en parle. »

« Je suis le premier au courant ?!»

« Oui. D'ailleurs, je voudrais que tu gardes le secret pendant quelques temps. Je veux demander à Liz avant. »

« Le premier au courant, comme dans « personne ne le sait à part moi » ? »

« Oui, Charlie. Comme dans « personne ne le sait à part toi ». Tu me promets de garder le secret ? Tu ne dis rien à personne, même pas à papa. »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr. Compte sur moi. Je ne dis rien à personne. Mais tu ne tardes pas trop parce que je vais avoir dû mal à garder le secret envers papa. »

« Tu peux tenir quelques jours ? »

« Pas plus !»

« Bien. Je n'ai pas encore acheté la bague. J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi à la bijouterie et m'aider à la choisir. Mais si tu n'as pas le temps, ce n'est pas grave, je comprends, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »

C'était trop pour Charlie. A un tel point qu'il dût réprimer un sanglot en portant sa main à sa bouche.

« Je trouverais un moment. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais m'arranger. Oh, Don, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis touché que tu me le demandes. Et le fait que je sois le seul à le savoir…merci, ça me touche. Vraiment. »

Remarquant que l'émotion de son frère était sur le point de déborder et ému par celle-ci, Don se laissa emporter et le serra fortement dans ses bras.

« Tu es mon frère, c'est normal.»

« Merci, Donnie. »

Sentant que sa propre émotion était aussi sur le point de déborder, Don mit fin à l'embrassade et, un bras enroulé autour des épaules de Charlie, le mena hors du garage.

- «Je commence à avoir faim moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?! »

- « Et si on allait se faire une pizza ? »

- « C'est toi qui invites ? »

- « Seulement si tu arrives à la voiture avant moi ! »

Avant même que Don puisse réagir et travail momentanément oublié, Charlie sprinta vers la voiture.

- « Hé ! Ce n'est pas juste ! On a même pas compté jusqu'à trois ! Charlie ! »

_A suivre _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : **

**Présent, Vallée de la Mort : **

Bien que natif de Californie, Don ne connaissait la Vallée de la Mort que de nom. Mais il s'en était fait une petite idée à travers les westerns et les bandes dessinées qu'il lisait dans sa jeunesse. Dans son imaginaire, cette Vallée désertique, lui évoquait les crânes blanchis de bœufs morts d'épuisement, les croix sommaires de tombes éparpillées dans le désert, l'illusion de mirages lointains qui tremblent dans l'air brûlant. Et lorsque, enfin, les malheureux voyageurs trouvent l'eau d'un bleu de ciel sur le sol jaune, ce ne sont que mares empoisonnées bordées de rameaux desséchés. Don n'avait jamais imaginé que cette image était proche de la réalité, les croix en moins. Et jamais il n'aurait pensé, même dans ses pires cauchemars, devoir lutter contre la mort dans ce paysage lunaire et aride.

Tellement aride qu'il avait dû mal à croire qu'il y a 11 000 ans, ce désert, ses fonds blancs de sel, sa végétation dispersée, les flancs de ses montagnes, était couvert de 150 à 180 mètres d'eau. Et que plusieurs lacs, très étendus ou simples marécages selon l'époque, s'étaient succédé pendant 240 000 ans. Le dernier datait de 5 000 ans. En 1969, des précipitations exceptionnelles avaient emplis le bassin de Badwater de près d'un mètre d'eau. Un batelier s'y était même déplacer à la rame !

Cette pensée fit sourire Don mais il fut vite remplacer par un pincement au cœur de désespoir. Il pensait à son frère et à son père. Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir. Pas après que Charlie et Alan aient difficilement remontés la pente après la mort de Margaret. Don était pratiquement certain qu'ils ne survivraient pas à sa mort.

« Tu es avec moi Don ? »

Il ouvrit faiblement ses yeux et ressentit un peu de réconfort. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Liz était vraiment avec lui.

« Liz »

Don avait prononcé le nom de son ange en obstruant du sang. Une désagréable sensation de liquide chaud coulant le long de sa mâchoire lui mit les larmes aux yeux.

« Shhh. Essaie de te détendre. »

« …'arrive pas. »

Liz mit sa main sur la joue de Don et lui caressa la temple avec son pouce, geste que Don faisait tous les matins pour la réveiller.

« Parle-moi. Ça t'aidera. »

« Tu sais d'où la Vallée de la Mort tient son nom ? »

« Non »

« Elle détient son nom d'un incident qui s'est produit pendant la ruée vers l'or en Californie en 1849. » Don haleta en grimaçant de douleur mais il continua tout de même son histoire. « Une petite expédition de chercheurs d'or a tenté un raccourci vers la Californie mais elle s'est perdue dans la Vallée. Avant de trouver une issue, certains des membres ont péris de la chaleur intense et du manque d'eau. »

« C'est avec cette histoire que tu compte te détendre ? »

« …intéressant ! »

« Oui, c'est intéressant. Mais je pensais que tu pourrais me raconter quelque chose de beaucoup plus gai. »

Don se permit de fermer ses yeux quelques secondes mais Liz le secoua par l'épaule.

« Tu dois rester éveiller. »

« …fatigué. »

« Encore un petit effort. Charlie va bientôt arriver. Alors, tu n'as pas d'histoire drôle à me raconter ? »

« … »

« Tu te souviens de tous les éclats de rire que nous avons eu tous les deux ? »

Pour toute réponse, Don se mit à tousser et à cracher violemment du sang. Alarmée par l'agonie de Don, Liz pria intérieurement pour que les secours arrivent, sans quoi il la rejoindrait très bientôt.

**NUMB3RS**

**Plusieurs jours auparavant : **

Don afficha la photo de Louka Gauthier sur l'écran plasma et fit un compte rendu sur ce dernier à son équipe.

« Louka Gauthier, indien, membre des tribus sioux, était un membre du « Mouvement pour la reconnaissance des Indiens d'Amérique. Il revendiquait des droits pour les tribus indiennes. Depuis 1976, il est emprisonné au pénitencier de Leavenworth en Pennsylvanie. Il a 60 ans et purge une double peine de perpétuité, accusé du meurtre de deux agents fédéraux. Il a toujours clamé son innocence. Ses défenseurs soutiennent qu'il a été victime d'un procès politique et d'une condamnation « pour l'exemple », alors qu'il n'existe aucune preuve de sa culpabilité. »

- « Il n'a jamais bénéficié de remises de peine ? » Demanda Megan.

-« Toutes ses demandes de mise en liberté ont été refusées et il a épuisé toutes les voies de recours qui lui étaient ouvertes. »

« Donc, sa seule chance de libération est la grâce présidentielle. » Constata David.

- « Oui, mais Gauthier renonce à lancer une nouvelle campagne pour l'obtention de la grâce présidentielle. Il ne veut pas quémander sa liberté au président actuel, ardent défenseur de la peine de mort. Aussi, Gauthier et ses avocats essaient de définir un nouveau plan de bataille. Ils ont déposé une plainte dans le cadre de Loi sur la Liberté de l'Information, pour obtenir la déclassification de plus de 100 000 pages sur cette affaire. Pages qui sont toujours classées par le FBI et la CIA pour des raisons de sécurité nationale. Le but de cette action est d'obtenir de nouvelles preuves. Ce qui leur permettrait de ramener leur affaire devant différentes cours de justice. Pour l'instant, ils ont réussi à obtenir de notre bureau la remise de 30 000 pages.

Les avocats ont aussi déposé une assignation en Habeas Corpus devant la cour fédérale de Californie afin d'attaquer la Commission des libérations sur parole dans son refus d'examiner l'affaire Gauthier et de la renvoyer systématiquement à l'année 2010 alors que cette Commission doit être démantelée en 2004.

Enfin, dernièrement, ils ont déposée une action en justice dans le cadre du droit civil américain. Gauthier et ses avocats veulent attaquer le FBI pour son rôle dans l'affaire depuis 1974. Par cette plainte, ils espèrent faire condamner le FBI et l'empêcher, avec les procureurs du procès initial, de continuer leurs soi-disantes malversations et leur prétendu travail de désinformation à chaque fois qu'il est possible d'obtenir justice. »

- « Bien, il n'a pas posé la bombe mais il en est peut-être le commanditaire. » Suggéra Colby.

« J'ai aussi pensé à ça. J'ai demandé au pénitencier de me faire parvenir la liste de toutes les personnes qui ont rendu visite à Gauthier et j'attends des informations complémentaires de l'ordre des avocats sur ses défenseurs. Nous ne devons négliger aucune piste. Pour l'instant, il n'y a eu qu'un petit attentat mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il y en aura d'autres. Liz, où tu en est avec le mouvement des Indiens ? »

« Le MRIA n'a pas survécu longtemps après l'emprisonnement de leur leader, Gauthier. Il a été dissous environ dix ans après. Le mouvement était mené par les chefs spirituels de chaque communauté indienne et par les aînés de ces communautés. Il exprimait les revendications des nations autochtones. Selon la philosophie du MRIA, la spiritualité aurait une incidence sur la force nécessaire pour inverser la ruineuse politique des Etats-Unis, du Canada et d'autres gouvernements colonialistes de l'Amérique centrale et du Sud. Pendant toutes les années de son existence, le mouvement a organisé des communautés et créé des opportunités pour les personnes à travers l'Amérique du Nord et du Sud, ainsi que le Canada. Son siège était à Los-Angeles et des bureaux dans de nombreuses villes, les zones rurales et les nations indiennes. Le MRIA a maintes fois porté avec succès en justice des actions contre le gouvernement fédéral pour la protection des droits des nations autochtones garantis dans les traités, de la souveraineté, la Constitution des Etats-Unis et des lois. La philosophie de l'autodétermination sur lequel est construit le mouvement est profondément enraciné dans les traditions de spiritualité, de culture, de langue et d'histoire. Enfin, le mouvement avait développé des partenariats pour répondre aux besoins communs des populations. Son premier mandat était d'assurer le respect des traités conclus avec les Etats-Unis.

L'arrestation de Gauthier pour le meurtre des deux agents fédéraux a porté le discrédit sur le mouvement…»

Liz fut interrompue par un agent entrant dans la pièce :

« Agent Eppes, le rapport sur la bombe de l'officier Clarck vient d'arriver. »

- « Parfait. Merci Peter. »

Assis à proximité de la porte, David prit le rapport et fit part de son contenu.

- « C'est de la nitroglycérine non industrielle fait par un amateur. C'est du boulot rudimentaire. De l'acide nitrique et sulfurique, de la glycérine et bicarbonate de sodium.»

« Il y a quelques chose de spécial ? » Demanda Colby

« Eh bien en fait oui. Le carbonate n'est pas celui que l'on voit d'ordinaire. C'est du bicarbonate de soude. »

« C'est la même composition que les bombes utilisés il y a une trentaine d'années. » Affirma Liz.

« Mais je pensais que le MRIA était une organisation pacifiste ? »

« A vrai dire, c'est assez flou. Le procès de Louka Gauthier a fait grands bruits à l'époque et une sorte de paranoïa générale s'était installée à l'encontre du MRIA. Il semble qu'une campagne de désinformation ait été lancée. L'opinion publique parlait de menaces d'attentats ou d'attaques armées des militants du MRIA pour libérer Gauthier. Il n'y a pas seulement eu des menaces. Des attentats ont été commis et attribués au mouvement. Mais les vrais coupables n'ont jamais été arrêtés. Le FBI a fiché le MRIA comme étant des extrémistes mais il n'y a jamais eu aucune preuve.»

Don regarda sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il était en retard pour son rendez-vous avec Charlie. Il mit fin au briefing et chaque membre de l'équipe se remit au travail. Quant à lui, sous le regard étonné de Liz, il attrapa sa veste à toute volée en passant devant son bureau et se dépêcha vers les ascenseurs.

**NUMB3RS**

Charlie attendait son frère sur le parking de Calsci, légèrement inquiet. Don devait déjà être là depuis au moins vingt minute. D'ordinaire, lorsqu'il lui arrivait d'être en retard, il faisait toujours tout son possible pour prévenir, sachant pertinemment que sans cela sa famille s'inquiéterait. Aussi, le fait que Charlie n'ait eu aucune nouvelle de son frère, l'angoisser quelque peu. _Ce n'est pas normal. Il lui est certainement arrivé quelque chose. _

Charlie rumina encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le camion de son frère apparaisse et s'arrête devant lui avec un crissement de pneus.

« Excuse-moi, Charlie. Je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure. »

« C'est bien la peine de regarder cinquante fois ta montre par minute. » Bougonna Charlie en montant dans le SUV, mais immensément soulager. « Tu aurais pu me prévenir. »

« Je t'ai laissé un message aussitôt après m'être rendu compte de mon retard. Si tu avais allumé ton téléphone, tu l'aurais eut. Mais monsieur tête en l'air a encore oublié de le faire. »

« Je ne suis pas si tête en l'air que ça ! Je l'allume toujours en sortant d'un cours. »

Mais éprit d'un doute, Charlie vérifia tout de même et constata que son frère avait raison.

« Oh »

« Ouais, oh »

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux frères étaient dans une bijouterie du centre-ville. Le bijoutier leur présentait différentes bagues, toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts, de la plus excentrique à la plus simple. Don avait toutes les difficultés pour en choisir une.

« Tu devrais en choisir une qui reflète la personnalité de Liz. » Lui conseilla Charlie

« Que penses-tu de celle-ci ? »

Charlie regarda de plus près la bague que lui désignait Don. C'était une bague avec trois diamants sertis de barrettes en or jaune.

« Elle est belle mais je la vois mal sur Liz. »

« Ouais. Tu as raison. Je ne sais vraiment pas laquelle choisir, Charlie. Elles sont toutes belles. »

« Hé ! Regarde celle-là ! » Le bijoutier lui permit de sortir la bague de son écrin et il la présenta à Don.

Celui-ci la prit dans ses mains et l'examina attentivement. C'était une bague nommée « Fleur de Diamants », représentant une petite fleur en or blanc sertis de diamants.

« Je l'aime beaucoup. Elle est simple, discrète, naturelle et sans superflue. »

« Tout comme Liz. »

« Vous avez fait votre choix, Monsieur ? » Demanda le bijoutier.

Don rechercha l'approbation de son frère et inclina la tête.

« Oui. Je vais prendre celle-ci. »

« C'est un excellent choix, Monsieur. Votre fiancée ne peut que l'aimer. Je vais vous la préparer. »

Le bijoutier disparut un instant dans l'arrière boutique le temps de mettre la bague dans une petite boîte argentée.

« Merci Charlie. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je n'aurais pas su laquelle choisir. »

«Y'a pas de quoi, Don. Ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir t'aider. »

« Je m'occupe peut-être de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais ces bagues ne te donnent pas des envies pour toi et Amita ? »

Prit de court par la question, Charlie réfléchit trop longtemps, si bien qu'il n'eut pas le temps de répondre avant le retour du bijoutier. Don le remercia et les frères se dirigèrent vers le SUV.

« Tu sais, Don, c'est vrai qu'Amita et moi sommes désormais un couple solide, enfin je pense. Mais, tu vois, c'est truc-là, ce n'est pas évident. C'est trop compliqué pour moi. Je suis bien avec elle, je l'aime et, pour l'instant, ça me suffit. J'ai peur de me sentir emprisonné si je le lui demandé. »

« Je pensais comme toi, Charlie. J'avais peur de perdre mon indépendance et je pensais que Liz méritait quelqu'un de mieux que moi. Je pense que je ne me sentais pas prêt. Maintenant je le suis. »

« Comment tu as su que tu étais prêt pour faire le grand saut ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. C'est comme si quelque chose s'était déclenchée à l'intérieur de moi. J'ai fini par comprendre que Liz était la femme avec laquelle je voulais passer le reste de ma vie et que j'avais besoin de concrétiser mon amour pour elle à travers cette bague. Tu le sentiras lorsque tu seras prêt, Charlie. Ça ne se commande pas. Tu le sais, c'est tout. Mais, de toute façon, le mariage n'est pas une obligation. Tu peux très bien vivre avec Amita sans être marier. Ça ne changera rien à ton amour pour elle. »

« Mais si Amita veut se marier et que je ne veux pas ? »

« Tu n'auras qu'à lui expliquer comment tu te sens par rapport à l'idée du mariage. Amita est une femme bien. Je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra. »

« Et si elle ne le comprend pas ? »

Don sortit les clés de sa poche et ouvrit le camion.

« Là, tu m'en demandes beaucoup, p'tit frère. Je ne suis pas un expert en relations amoureuses. Loin de là. Je l'ai souvent prouvé d'ailleurs. »

« Bah, de toute façon, ce n'est pas pour demain. Je n'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter de cela maintenant. »

« Exactement, Charlie. Chaque chose en son temps. »

**NUMB3RS**

Sur le chemin de la maison, Charlie était étrangement silencieux, son visage obstinément tourné vers la fenêtre.

« Tout va bien Charlie ? »

Profitant d'un arrêt à un feu rouge, Don posa une main sur son épaule et l'incita à le regarder. Celui-ci tourna sa tête et Don eut un choc en voyant une humidité soupçonneuse dans ses yeux.

« Charlie ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien. Tout va bien.»

« Vraiment ? Tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas ? »

Charlie répondit par un petit signe de tête et reporta une nouvelle fois son regard vers la fenêtre. Tout en essayant de garder son attention sur la route, Don lui jetait de temps en temps des petits coups d'œil. Qu'avait-il bien pu dire ou fait qui puisse mettre Charlie dans cet état ? Il avait pourtant l'air d'avoir apprécié autant que lui leur après-midi. Bah, lorsqu'il était petit, Don avait toujours dit à ses parents que Charlie aurait dû être livré avec le mode d'emploi.

Les deux frères restèrent chacun perdu dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que Charlie se décide enfin à parler.

« Don, nous sommes de vrais frères maintenant ? »

Surpris par la question et la note d'espoir dans la voix de son frère, Don fronça les sourcils.

« Evidemment que nous sommes des frères. C'est quoi cette question ?! »

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est est-ce que nous sommes finalement des frères dans l'âme, pas seulement des frères de sang ? »

Remarquant l'incompréhension flagrante de Don, Charlie continua :

« Ce que je veux que tu comprennes c'est qu'aujourd'hui j'ai enfin eu la sensation d'être réellement ton frère. Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà eu un moment aussi fraternel avec toi. C'est vrai, en dehors de notre collaboration pour le FBI, nous ne pouvons pas dire que nous passons beaucoup de temps ensemble, juste toi et moi. »

« Attends Charlie, comment tu peux dire ça ? Nous faisons pas mal de choses ensemble en dehors du travail ! »

« Quoi par exemple ? »

Don prit le prétexte de la nécessité de se concentrer pour s'engager sur l'autoroute bondée afin de prendre le temps de réfléchir. Mais Charlie n'était pas dupe.

« Bien sûr, nous allons parfois boire un verre ensemble et tu passes plus de temps à la maison qu'autrefois, mais ça ne va jamais plus loin. Alors que depuis que tu m'as annoncé que tu voulais te marier avec Liz, et le fait que je sois le seul dans la confidence, j'ai véritablement l'impression de faire parti de ta vie, que tu veux bien de moi. »

« Tu as toujours fait parti de ma vie. Je sais que je peux parfois paraître distant, même détaché, mais ça ne signifie pas que je ne veux pas de toi dans ma vie. Je t'ai toujours aimé et ça ne changera jamais. Tu seras toujours dans ma vie, quoi qu'il arrive. »

« Pourtant tu ne m'avais jamais dit pour Kim et toi. Si Kim n'était pas venu à Los-Angeles et si je n'avais pas découvert la bague en fouillant dans ton carton, je serais certainement encore dans l'ignorance.»

C'était un coup bas et Charlie en avait bien conscience. Mais c'était l'un des points sombres qui ne demandait qu'à être éclairci entre Don et lui. Cependant, au regard blessé de son frère, Charlie se rendit compte trop tard que ce n'était peut être pas le bon moment pour en parler.

« Excuses-moi Don, je n'aurais pas dû. Oublies. »

« Non. Tu as raison. Je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit…à cette époque, on vivait dans deux mondes différents. Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas te le dire, c'est juste que…je ne sais pas. On avait chacun notre vie. Et puis l'occasion pour t'en parler ne s'est jamais présentée. Maman est tombée malade, je suis rentré à la maison et…et tu connais la suite. Je suis vraiment désolé si je t'ai blessé, ce n'était pas mon intention. »

« Ce n'est rien. Je veux seulement qu'il n'y ait plus de secret entre nous.»

Don acquiesça de la tête en se garant dans l'allée de la maison. Il arrêta le moteur et regarda son frère.

« Et si on oubliait toutes les erreurs du passé et on ne retient que les bons souvenirs ? »

« D'accord. »

Les deux frères se donnèrent la poignée de main pour sceller le pacte. Don s'apprêta à descendre de voiture mais Charlie l'arrêta dans son mouvement.

« Don, il y a une autre chose que je voulais te dire. Je suis heureux que tu sois resté après la mort de maman. »

« Moi aussi.»

- « Tu ne regrettes pas ?»

Don referma la porte et se perdit dans ses pensées une petite minute.

- « C'est vrai que parfois il m'arrive d'avoir des regrets. »

L'expression triste de son petit frère ne lui échappa pas.

- « Ce n'est pas la réponse que tu voulais entendre. »

- « Non. »

- « Je ne veux pas te mentir, Charlie. Tu sais, à Albuquerque, j'avais trouvé une sorte d'équilibre. Je savais qui j'étais, je savais ce que je voulais et de quoi j'étais capable. J'avais enfin l'impression de construire quelque chose de durable, aussi bien au plan professionnel que privé. J'étais heureux avec Kim. On commençait même à parler d'enfant. Tu imagines ?! Mais lorsque je suis revenu à LA, tout s'est écroulé. De nouveau, je ne savais plus où était ma place et à qui je pouvais faire confiance. J'ai dû tout reconstruire en laissant derrière moi la femme que j'aimé. Alors oui, parfois, je regrette mon ancienne vie. Mais aujourd'hui je n'ai plus autant de regrets. J'ai une équipe soudée et compétente, je peux voir papa autant de fois que je veux et j'ai Liz. Mais surtout… »

Don s'arrêta un petit instant pour que Charlie le regarde dans les yeux.

« Mais surtout j'ai retrouvé mon petit frère. Et rien que pour ça, tous mes regrets en valent la peine. »

La gorge nouée par l'émotion, Charlie fut incapable de répondre oralement. Aussi, il étonna son frère en l'étreignant. Celui-ci lui renvoya l'embrassade sans un mot. Un silence s'installa, vite perturbé par le téléphone de Don.

« Eppes…quoi ?!...C'est ce que je craignais. Bien, j'arrive tout de suite. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Il y a eu un nouvel attentat. Je dois y aller. »

« Où ça ? »

« Au bureau des Marshals, à Jefferson. Plusieurs d'entre eux ont été tués. »

« Tu m'appelles si tu as besoin d'aide. »

« Promit. Encore merci pour ton aide.»

Charlie descendit de voiture et Don partit, sirènes hurlantes. Le jeune génie resta sur le bord du trottoir jusqu'à ce que le SUV disparaisse de sa vue puis il entra dans la maison, le cœur moins lourd.

_A suivre _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : **

Don et Liz étaient dans le bureau de Charlie, attendant celui-ci. Don jouait aux fléchettes tandis que Liz s'occupait avec les livres de la bibliothèque.

« Liz, je pensais à quelque chose. »

« Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner. »

« Ha, ha, très drôle. Nous pourrions aller patiner ce soir. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?»

Liz reposa un livre et en prit un autre.

« Bonne idée. Mais cette fois-ci c'est toi qui va dans les buts. »

Avec un petit sourire moqueur, Don retira les flèches de la cible et se recula pour mieux les relancer.

« Comme tu veux, mais tu n'en marqueras aucun. »

« Donnie, arrêtes de te vanter. Je t'ai mieux élevé que ça.» Réprimanda Alan à la place de Liz en entrant dans le bureau de Charlie. Il n'avait pas entendu toute la conversation mais il n'avait pas loupé la dernière phrase de son aîné. « Bonjour Liz.»

« Bonjour Alan.»

-« Bonjour papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda Don en abandonnant ses fléchettes.

« Figures-toi que ton frère ne s'est toujours pas occupé de la chaudière. Et comme ces derniers jours il semble être atteint de bougeotte aigüe, c'est à peine si je le vois à la maison, j'ai décidé de l'attraper dans son sanctuaire. Il n'est pas là ? »

« Il m'a dit qu'il avait un cours jusqu'à dix heures mais sa majesté se fait attendre. »

Au même moment, Charlie entra avec plusieurs documents en pagaille sous ses bras.

« Don, Liz, excusez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre. J'ai été retenu par un étudiant. Papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je viens te faire rappeler que la chaudière, TA chaudière, a besoin d'être réparé. »

Alan ne laissa pas le temps à son cadet de répondre, se souvenant de quelque chose. Il se retourna brusquement et lança un regard de mécontentement à Don.

« Donnie, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je suis ton père tout de même ! J'ai le droit à un minimum de respect !»

Les yeux de Don sortirent de leurs orbites et il eut soudainement très chaud. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Liz avant de poser son regard sur son frère. _Charlie !_ Hurla-t-il intérieurement.

«Papa… »

« Ne me racontes pas d'histoire ! Un seul coup de téléphone aurait suffit. Cela t'aurais prit, quoi ? Trente secondes pour me dire que tu ne pouvais pas venir jouer au golf avec moi hier après-midi ? »

Don lâcha un imperceptible soupir de soulagement. Il avait complètement oublié le golf. Charlie lui adressa une petite grimace indiquant : _Tu vois que je sais garder un secret !_

« Je t'ai attendu plus d'une heure ! »

« Tu aurais pu m'appeler. »

Mauvaise réponse.

« Don ! »

« Excuses-moi, papa. Nous sommes sur une nouvelle affaire et j'ai oublié le golf. »

« Mais alors, où étais-tu hier après-midi ? » Demanda Liz à la grande satisfaction d'Alan, heureux d'avoir trouvé une alliée.

Solidarité fraternelle oblige, Charlie vola au secours de son frère.

« Il était avec moi.

« Oui, j'étais avec Charlie. »

« Où ça ? » Demanda Alan, curieux.

Les cerveaux des deux frères tournaient à plein régime pour trouver une issue.

« J'avais besoin… »

«…de peinture. » Finit Don

« Oui, pour repeindre les volets. »

« Il ne savait pas quelle couleur choisir… »

« …alors j'ai demandé à Don de m'aider. »

Liz et Alan, celui-ci avec une expression sidérée sur son visage, regardaient alternativement les deux frères comme s'ils assistaient à un match de tennis.

« De peinture ? Pour repeindre les volets ? Non mais vous réalisez les garçons ?! On ne repeint pas les maisons de ce style ! On met un coup de vernis de temps en temps, on entretien le bois annuellement mais on ne repeint pas ?! Vous avez choisis quelle couleur ? »

« Vert. La nature, l'herbe» Répondit Charlie

« La forêt, les arbres et tout ça. »

En parlant, les deux frères faisaient de grands gestes, tels des peintres de renom exposant leur œuvre. Alan réfléchit une minute et les regarda tour à tour soupçonneusement.

« Vous croyez vraiment que vous allez me faire avaler une histoire aussi saugrenue ? Je suis peut-être vieux mais j'ai encore toute ma tête. Je sais très bien lorsque vous me cachez quelque chose. Je vous écoute, qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas ? »

« On ne te cache rien » répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

« Vraiment » Insista Alan en fixant Charlie, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de Don. Il était plus têtu qu'une mule.

Tandis que Charlie luttait contre le regard de son père, Don luttait contre celui de Liz. Charlie tint bon et détourna la conversation. Il avait tenu sa langue jusqu'ici, il n'allait tout de même pas craquer maintenant.

« Don, Liz, je voulais vous voir au sujet de mon analyse des réseaux sociaux. »

« Nous pouvons te fournir plus de données, Charlie », commença Liz en remettant au jeune génie un nouveau dossier. « Il y a eu un nouvel attentat hier soir. »

« Au bureau des Marshals. Don me l'a dit. Beaucoup de personnes sont mortes ? »

« Malheureusement, oui. » Répondit Don. « Cinq marshals ont été tués, sept autres sont gravement blessés et plusieurs autres personnes souffrent de blessures mineures. La bombe a explosé à l'intérieur du bâtiment. A première vue, elle était composée de la même façon que celle qui a explosé au centre de recrutement militaire mais avec un dosage plus important pour faire un maximum de victime. »

« Mon Dieu ! C'est horrible », haleta Alan en s'asseyant dans la chaise de bureau de Charlie.

- « Je regrette de dire cela mais grâce à cet attentat je vais peut-être pouvoir affiner mon analyse. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, Don, mon analyse sert à analyser la structure des bombes. Elle est susceptible d'analyser les suspects éventuels. Les humains forment des réseaux sociaux, que ce soit aux groupes de prière, au club de bridge ou même à l'université. Ainsi que dans les agences fédérales. On peut organiser mathématiquement ces structures sociales et, de cette façon, révéler quels en sont les vrais meneurs. L'idée est que ces groupes pacifistes en 1972 étaient aussi des réseaux sociaux. Grâce à l'analyse bipartite de ces groupes structurés, je peux distinguer quels membres en sont les vrais connecteurs.** »**

« Ça donne quoi pour notre affaire ? »

« Amita et moi avons analysés les schémas des réunions, des groupes, des actions. Louka Gauthier était un connecteur. Mais, à chaque fois, nous retombons sur le MRIA bien que ce mouvement collaborait fréquemment avec d'autres groupes pacifistes. »

Cela veut donc dire que la personne derrière ces attentats agit bien au nom du MRIA seul, plus précisément pour Gauthier. Elle agit seule et ce n'est pas un autre groupe qui usurpe son nom pour ne pas avoir de soupçons. » Commenta Liz.

« Il s'agit donc vraisemblablement d'un ancien membre du MRIA ou d'une personne agissant au nom de Gauthier mais sans que celui-ci soit au courant de ses agissements, une personne proche ou simplement un admirateur. Ou bien alors Gauthier lui-même par l'intermédiaire d'un tiers. Ton analyse réduit notre champ de recherche, Charlie. Nous devons nous concentrer sur ce mouvement, et pas un autre.»

« Par MRIA, vous parlez du mouvement pour la reconnaissance des Indiens d'Amérique ? » Interrogea Alan.

« Oui. Tu en as entendu parler ? » Répondit Don.

«Je connais un indien qui était membre de ce mouvement. Ours debout. Lorsque je militais avec votre mère chez les Californiens Pacifistes, nous nous rassemblions de temps en temps entre organisations pacifistes. Pour parler politique ou pour organiser des manifestations communes, enfin ce genre de chose. »

Ce commentaire éveilla la curiosité de Liz.

« Alan, vous étiez militant pacifiste ?!»

« Absolument. »

« Alors vous êtes un ancien hippie ?! »

Don et Charlie s'échangèrent un petit sourire malicieux et laissèrent Liz s'aventurer en terrain miné. Ils savaient que ce sujet était très sérieux pour leur père, un sujet non ouvert à la plaisanterie. Ils le taquinaient souvent à ce sujet, emportant à chaque fois la fureur d'Alan. Mais Alan était un homme distingué et accorda un traitement de faveur à Liz en restant calme.

« Je vous arrête tout de suite. Je n'étais pas un « Baba Cool », je n'ai jamais eu les cheveux longs, disons qu'ils avaient une longueur raisonnable, je ne portais pas de larges chemises de toutes les couleurs, je ne me droguais pas et je ne recherchais pas la spiritualité. Et ne croyez surtout pas ce que ces deux grands dadais pourraient bien vous raconter. »

« Ce qu'il ne te dit pas c'est qu'il s'est fait arrêté. » Ajouta Don, au nom de la transparence.

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais. J'avais trois ans, mes parents m'ont emmené à une manifestation et la police l'a emmené avec les menottes. »

« Donnie, il faut toujours défendre ce que l'on croit juste. On se battait pour améliorer la société et parfois il pouvait arriver, malencontreusement, que l'on en vienne aux mains. »

« Je ne le crois pas ! Combien de fois tu m'as dit, lorsque j'étais au lycée, que l'on ne devait jamais répondre par la violence ?! »

« Ce n'était pas pareil. »

« Je défendais Charlie. C'était parfaitement justifié. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, crois-moi il serait rentré à la maison avec trois fois plus de bleus sur le visage !»

« Donnie, il faut que tu comprennes que nous défendions de grandes causes… »

« Alors je ne suis pas une grande cause ?! » Coupa Charlie, indigné.

Don et Alan s'arrêtèrent un instant, se regardèrent et grimacèrent tous les deux à Charlie.

« Non ! »

« Hey ! Je vous rappelle que je suis un génie, un grand mathématicien très respecté ! »

Les trois hommes commencèrent à se chamailler, chacun défendant ouvertement ses positions et ne s'écoutant pas vraiment entre eux. Liz les observait avec affection, plus particulièrement Don. Il était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée dans sa vie. Mais il n'était certainement pas du genre à s'engager avec quelqu'un pour la vie. Sa nature était beaucoup trop indépendante pour cela. Elle s'estimait déjà chanceuse de la longueur de leur relation, elle n'allait pas pousser sa chance trop loin. Elle préférait ne rien dire sur son désir d'engagement plutôt que de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait. Parfois, elle se demandait si ses sentiments envers Don étaient réciproques. Il pouvait être tellement froid et renfermé par moment qu'elle avait peur de découvrir qu'effectivement Don n'éprouvait pas les mêmes sentiments envers elle.

« Les policiers nous intimidés et nous menacés avec leurs matraques, il fallait bien que l'on réagisse ! Alors que toi tu pouvais très bien aller chercher un adulte au lieu de te bagarrer !»

- «Et pendant que j'en trouve un, que j'explique la situation et que je le persuade de venir avec moi, Charlie aurait été roué de coups !»

« Ça ne vous dérange pas de faire comme si je n'étais pas là ?! De toute façon vous ne m'écoutez jamais ! »

L'agent Warner siffla avec ces doigts pour se faire entendre par-dessus le brouhaha.

«Messieurs, pouvez-vous arrêter vos chamailleries un petit moment afin que nous puissions revenir à notre affaire ? »

Alan, Don et Charlie s'arrêtèrent et Liz eut l'étrange sensation d'être une maman qui réprimande ses enfants. Ils ne disaient plus un mot.

« Alan, vous êtes toujours en contact avec votre ami ? »

« Je ne peux pas dire que nous nous voyons souvent mais nous sommes toujours restés en bon termes. »

« J'aimerais l'interroger. Tu pourrais me passer ses coordonnées ? » Demanda Don.

« Ours debout est assez mal à l'aise avec les agents du gouvernement. Je doute qu'il veuille te rencontrer. »

« Ce n'est pas une option. Il s'agit d'une enquête fédérale et toute personne refusant de répondre aux questions des fédéraux peut être poursuivie pour obstruction. »

« Je comprends, Donnie, mais Ours debout est quelqu'un de bien et je ne veux pas avoir d'inimitié avec lui. Je vais l'appeler pour lui demander s'il veut bien te recevoir. Et s'il ne veut pas, je peux l'interroger moi-même. Tu n'auras qu'à me dire les questions que je dois lui poser.»

« Papa, ce n'est pas aussi simple. Tu n'es pas habilité à poser des questions sur une enquête. »

En remarquant la mine désappointée de son père, Don se radoucit.

« Ecoutes, papa. Tu peux l'appeler et s'il ne veut vraiment pas me rencontrer, nous essaierons de trouver une solution qui pourra satisfaire tout le monde. D'accord ?»

« D'accord. Je te fais confiance. »

« Bien, Liz et moi devons retourner au bureau. Charlie, tu m'appelles si tu as du nouveau. Papa, tu appelles ton ami et tu me tiens au courant. »

« Donnie, toi et Liz pourriez venir dîner à la maison ce soir ? »

« Merci, papa, mais nous avons prévus d'aller à la patinoire. »

Don et Liz s'en allèrent mais avant de franchir la porte Don entendit son père commencer à réprimander son frère au sujet de la chaudière. En bon frère courageux qu'il était, il décida d'aider Charlie qui l'implorait du regard.

« Papa… »

Alan le regarda et lui lança une lueur d'avertissement.

« Donnie »

« D'accord, je m'en vais. »

Il était courageux, d'accord, mais après des années d'expériences il savait reconnaître les signaux l'alertant qu'une discussion était perdue d'avance avec son père et qu'il fallait mieux ne pas insister. D'autant plus que la maison était un des sujets extrêmement sensible. Lorsqu'il en était encore propriétaire, Alan veillait scrupuleusement à son entretien, n'admettant pas le moindre petit délabrement. Encore aujourd'hui, alors même que Charlie était le nouveau propriétaire, son père continuait à l'entretenir, sachant que ce n'était pas le passe-temps favori de son cadet. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire, il aimait s'en occuper. Mais il y avait des jours où il était plus qu'irrité de voir que Charlie négligeait réellement la maison, au point de la laisser se dépérir. Et aujourd'hui était l'une de ces journées.

Choqué par le départ de son frère, les yeux de Charlie s'agrandirent et il hurla après lui :

« Don attends ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser avec papa ! Don ! »

Malgré les appels au secours désespérés de son petit frère, Don ne put s'empêcher de sourire en s'imaginant la scène qui était sur le point de se dérouler dans le bureau.

« Tu ne vas pas aider Charlie ? » L'interrogea Liz.

« Non. Crois-moi, il vaut mieux pour nous que nous soyons loin d'ici avant l'Armageddon imminent. Charlie va s'en sortir tout seul, ne t'en fais pas pour lui. »

**NUMB3RS**

A une heure aussi tardive, la patinoire était presque déserte. Cinq personnes jouaient au hockey avec l'un des buts tandis que Don et Liz utilisaient l'autre. Comme prévu, Don était le gardien. Liz commençait à devenir réellement agacée. Elle n'avait pas réussi à marquer un seul but et lorsqu'enfin elle réussit, Don hurla « Dégagement interdit ! »

« La dernière fois tu avais fait exactement la même chose et tu avais validé le but ! »

« Je n'étais pas derrière la ligne médiane. »

« Je n'ai pas envoyé le palet derrière le but ! »

« Ça ne change rien. Le but est nul. »

« Dis plutôt que tu façonnes les règles en ta faveur. » Maugréa Liz en envoyant un autre palet, droit dans le genou de Don.

« Aië ! »

Avec un cri de douleur à faire hérisser les cheveux sur la tête, Don s'effondra sur la glace en tenant son genou meurtri. Liz laissa tomber sa crosse et patina rapidement vers lui.

- « Don ! »

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux et le força à la laisser examiner son genou.

« Je suis vraiment désolée. Je n'ai pas fait exprès. Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! »

En deux temps trois mouvement et avant même qu'elle ne le réalise, Liz se retrouva allonger sur la glace, coincer sous le corps de Don.

« Don ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ton genou ! »

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Prise au dépourvue, Liz resta sans voix pendant que le cœur de Don tambourinait de façon alarmante en sortant la bague de sa poche. Liz regarda tour à tour Don et la bague. Cet instant était trop magique pour être vrai.

« Qu…qu…quoi ? »

«Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Je t'aime.»

Les yeux de Liz se remplirent de larmes. Son corps et son esprit étaient engourdis. Insensible au froid de la glace sous elle, elle avait seulement conscience du battement effréné de son cœur et elle pouvait presque entendre celui de Don. De son côté, Don était impatient et effrayé que Liz le rejette. Il avait fait des efforts pour que leur relation dure. Il s'était investit du mieux qu'il pouvait, allant même jusqu'à s'ouvrir à elle, même s'il était conscient d'être encore un peu trop renfermé parfois. Mais peut-être que tous ses efforts n'étaient pas assez pour Liz, peut-être qu'elle recherchait un homme meilleur que lui, un homme qui pourrait lui offrir tous ce qu'elle désirait. Il ne pouvait pas lui offrir la grande vie mais il ferait en sorte de la rendre heureuse chaque jour que la vie lui offrait.

« Ces larmes signifient que tu veux bien devenir ma femme ? »

« Oui…Oui, je veux être ta femme. »

Cette fois-ci, c'est Don qui resta bouche bée.

- « C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien de moi ? »

Liz lâcha un petit rire nerveux.

- « Je ne veux personne d'autre. »

Elle ne fut plus la seule à avoir ses yeux remplis de larme. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément sans s'apercevoir que les cinq autres personnes présentes dans la patinoire s'approchaient d'eux, inquiètes de ne pas les voir se relever. Don libéra Liz et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. Il enleva ses gants tandis que Liz se redressa en enlevant ses propres gants. Puis Don prit délicatement sa main et lui passa la bague au doigt.

« Elle est magnifique. »

« Charlie m'a aidé à la choisir. »

Ils furent tous les deux surpris d'entendre des applaudissements derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et découvrirent leur assistance. Tous les deux rougirent d'embarras heureux. Liz prit le visage de Don dans ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Je t'aime. »

Don retourna le geste et se souvint tout à coup d'une petite chose qu'il avait promit. Il retira son téléphone de sa poche et, tout en continuant à embrasser Liz, il envoya un SMS.

**NUMB3RS**

La soirée était tranquille dans la maison familiale des Eppes. Alan lisait le journal dans un fauteuil en buvant à petites gorgées son café tandis que Charlie et Amita travaillaient avec leurs ordinateurs portables sur le divan. Peu de mots étaient échangés, chacun appréciant le calme réconfortant du cocon familial. Seul le petit moteur de l'aquarium et le bruissement des pages du journal perturbaient le silence, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Charlie se mette à vibrer. Tranquillement, le jeune génie vérifia son message texte et une vague de bonheur le submergea sans prévenir.

« OUI ! »

Son hurlement de joie et son rire hystérique firent sursauter Amita et Alan.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Charlie ? » Demanda Alan après avoir réussit à faire ralentir son rythme cardiaque.

« Rien. Je suis simplement content.»

Amita se pencha pour essayer de voir ce que disait le SMS mais Charlie referma son téléphone et le remit dans sa poche. Amita et Alan se regardèrent et insistèrent pour savoir le contenu du message mais Charlie resta désespérément silencieux. Il brûlait d'envie de dire que Liz avait acceptée la demande en mariage mais il ne voulait pas voler son frère. C'était à Don que revenait la joie d'annoncer à leur père qu'il allait se marier, pas à lui.

_A suivre_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : **

Très tôt le lendemain matin, Charlie faisait les cents pas devant la fenêtre, guettant le moindre signe du camion massif de son frère. Amita et Alan déjeunaient tranquillement. Ils s'interrogeaient toujours sur le mystérieux message reçu la veille. Et le comportement pour le moins bizarre de Charlie en ce moment-même accentué leurs interrogations. Ils se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules et continuèrent à déjeuner.

Lorsqu'enfin il aperçut le SUV se garer dans son allée, l'excitation de Charlie atteignit son maximum et il sortit de la maison en courant. Liz était à peine descendue de voiture qu'elle fut happée par une tornade bouclée.

« Liz ! »

« Bonjour Charlie » Répondit l'agent Warner en essayant de respirer à l'intérieur de l'étreinte serrée de Charlie.

« Je suis tellement heureux ! Toutes mes félicitations ! »

« Merci. Tu peux me laisser respirer maintenant ? »

« Hmh ? Oh ! Oui, pardon. »

Charlie libéra Liz et infligea le même traitement à Don.

« Don ! Félicitations ! »

Celui-ci répondit à l'étreinte de son frère avec un agréable sentiment de légèreté au cœur.

« Merci Charlie. Tu n'as rien dit à papa ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. C'est à toi de lui dire. Amita est ici aussi.»

Le jeune génie libéra son frère et mena Liz par le coude à l'intérieur de la maison, suivi de Don. Alertés par les éclats de voix, Amita et Alan avaient laissé leurs cafés et s'étaient approchés de la porte, de plus en plus perplexes. Ils se saluèrent et Don leur demanda nerveusement d'aller s'asseoir dans le salon. Amita et Charlie prirent place sur le divan tandis qu'Alan s'installa dans un fauteuil.

En voyant la façon dont Don et Liz se tenaient la main mais surtout en remarquant la bague, Amita sut ce qu'ils allaient leur annoncer. Elle avait envie de sauter à leurs cous pour leur faire part de sa joie mais, pour le moment, elle se contenta de serrer la main de Charlie…très fort. Celui-ci lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'elle lui faisait mal mais elle l'ignora, impatiente d'entendre la suite. Quant à Alan, il était assez surpris de voir son aîné aussi heureux et détendu. A la différence d'Amita, il ne prêta pas attention à la bague.

« Papa, Amita… »

Don s'arrêta dans sa lancée et rechercha du regard l'aide de Liz. Cette dernière l'encouragea par un petit signe de tête. Nerveux, Don regarda tour à tour son père et Amita et se lança :

« Papa, Amita, Liz et moi nous…nous allons nous mariés ! »

Don libéra un grand souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir retenu. Il sentait des gouttes de sueur commençaient à se former sur son front. La surprise fut de taille pour Alan. Il resta bouche bée, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu. Excitée, Amita se leva d'un bond et embrassa chaleureusement Liz et Don.

« Toutes mes félicitations ! Je vous souhaite tous mes meilleurs vœux de bonheur. »

Les deux agents la remercièrent. Liz lui montra sa bague tandis que Don regardait son père, toujours silencieux. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son frère qui était tout aussi surprit que lui par le silence d'Alan.

- « Papa ? »

Don commença à se sentir inconfortable face au comportement de son père. Celui-ci le fixait du regard, sans bouger de son fauteuil. Ses yeux scintillaient, son visage reflétait sa vive émotion mais, malgré tout, il y avait une nuance de tristesse. Finalement, il se leva et s'approcha lentement de son fils. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, l'embrassa sur le front, et le serra fermement contre lui en laissant librement couler ses larmes de joies et de douleur.

« Oh Donnie, tu vas enfin être heureux. J'aimerais que ta mère soit là pour voir ça. Elle aurait été tellement heureuse de voir son petit ange se marier, comme moi je le suis. Félicitations mon garçon.»

« Moi aussi j'aimerais qu'elle soit là. Elle nous voit peut-être ?»

« J'en suis sûr. » Répondit Alan en regardant par-dessus les cheveux de Don une photo de sa femme accrochée sur le mur.

Finalement, Don sortit des bras de son père et Liz y entra.

« Félicitations Liz. Merci de rendre mon fils heureux. Je vous le confie. Prenez bien soin de lui. »

« Comptez sur moi. »

«Vous êtes une femme merveilleuse. Bienvenue dans la famille.»

Alan essuya son visage avec ses mains. Il était sur un nuage. La terre n'était plus en vue jusqu'à ce que Charlie parle d'ouvrir le champagne. Il se souvint alors qu'il n'en avait pas, il n'avait pas prévu de célébrer quoi que ce soit. Mais, comme par magie, Charlie revint de la cuisine avec une bouteille d'un grand millésime dans ses mains. Il était encore très tôt dans la matinée mais tout le monde accepta une coupe.

« Tu étais au courant Charlie ? »

« Bien sûr. Don et moi n'avons plus de secret entre nous. »

« Depuis quand ?! »

« Depuis que j'ai réalisé que mon petit frère était important pour moi. Il m'a aidé à choisir la bague le jour où je devais aller jouer au golf avec toi.» Répondit Don en levant son verre en direction de Charlie.

Liz étudia Alan. Elle se demandait quelle était la vraie raison de son soulagement : était-ce de voir enfin une complicité naître entre ses garçons ou était-ce parce que les volets de la maison n'allaient pas être repeints en vert ?

Charlie se servit en dernier et leva son verre.

« A Don et Liz ! »

Le tintement des verres entre eux était noyé par les exclamations de joie. Puis les conversations allèrent bon train. Liz racontait à Amita et Charlie comment Don l'avait demandé en mariage tandis qu'Alan écoutait d'une oreille discrète en rêvant de tonnelles et de chaises blanches dans son jardin, de pétales de roses dispersées dans l'allée principale menant à l'autel mais surtout, primordialement, de futurs petits enfants courant partout dans la maison. De futurs petits Don et de futurs petits Charlie sur ses genoux. Il se rendit compte qu'il devait être parti dans les nuages depuis un petit moment car la conversation portait sur un tout autre sujet.

« Au fait papa, tu as parlé à ton ami ?...Papa ? »

« Hmh ? Oh, euh oui. Je l'ai appelé. Il accepte de te rencontrer aujourd'hui. »

« Parfait. Il habite où ? »

« Dans la réserve de Big Mountain. Il en est le chef. C'est à un peu plus d'une heure de route de Los-Angeles, en direction de la Vallée de la Mort. Je t'indiquerais la route en chemin. Je viens avec toi. »

Après hésitation, Don accorda son consentement à son père. Une demi-heure plus tard, il prenait la route avec lui tandis que Charlie et Amita déposaient Liz au bureau du FBI.

**NUMB3RS**

Don apprécia ses quatre routes motrices en arrivant à la maison d'Ours debout car elle se trouvait dans le contrebas d'une vallée, en dehors du petit « centre ville » de la réserve ayant pour seul moyen d'accès un chemin semé de pierres et d'embûches. La maison était charmante et accueillante. Ours debout les attendait sur le seuil de sa porte. C'était un homme de forte carrure mais il était loin d'être effrayant. Il respirait la maîtrise de soi et la sagesse. Un homme de confiance. Par ces aspects, Don voyait dans cet homme son père.

Il se gara devant la maison, à côté d'une vieille camionnette et arrêta le moteur. Alan sourit en lisant sur son visage expressif.

« Tu sais, il y a bien longtemps que les Indiens ne portent plus de plûmes sur la tête et ne vivent plus dans des huttes. »

La bouche de Don s'ouvrit mais aucun son ne sortit. Comment faisait-il pour toujours savoir ce qu'il pensait ? Enfin, presque toujours. Il retrouva sa voix après quelques secondes mais c'était trop tard. Son père était déjà descendu.

L'Indien vint à la rencontre d'Alan et lui donna une chaleureuse poignée de main.

- « Ours ténébreux ! Je suis content de te revoir. »

- « Moi de même, Ours debout. »

Lorsqu'Alan se retourna vers Don pour le présenter à l'Indien, il lui adressa une lueur d'avertissement. Don leva ses mains en signe de paix mais sa mine joviale le trahissait.

« Je n'ai rien dit. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin » Maugréa Alan. « Ours debout, je te présente Don, mon fils. »

« Le fédéral ? »

« Oui, mais c'est un gentil. »

« Mmh »

L'Indien contempla Don un petit instant avec une expression illisible sur son visage. Pendant une minute, Alan se demanda s'il n'allait pas revenir sur sa décision de rencontrer son fils.

« D'ordinaire, je ne laisse aucun agent du gouvernement pénétrer dans ma réserve. Mais puisque vous êtes le fils d'Ours ténébreux, je fais une exception pour vous. »

Don se garda bien de faire un commentaire et serra la poignée de main d'Ours debout.

« Je vous remercie. Je vous promets que rien de ce que vous direz ne sera retenu contre vous et que vous avez le droit de garder le silence. »

Fier de sa petite réplique pour détendre l'atmosphère, Don regarda son père. Au regard de celui-ci, il comprit que ce n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée finalement. Don voulait récupérer sa main mais l'Indien ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher. Il fut même surpris de son regard très sombre. _Ça va, j'ai compris. Ce n'était pas la meilleure des plaisanteries…Elle était pourtant drôle. _Mais contrairement à ce que penser Don, ce n'était pas sa petite blague qui tracasser l'Indien. C'était bien autre chose. Son instinct Cheyenne l'avertissait d'un grand danger pour le fils d'Ours ténébreux.

Prémonition passée, Ours debout consentit enfin à lâcher la main de Don.

« Vous avez le cœur pur, agent Eppes. Je l'ai senti dans votre main. Soyez le bienvenu.»

L'Indien fit entrer ses invités dans sa maison et les invita à aller s'asseoir dans son salon le temps qu'il prépare quelques boissons. Don suivit son père et ils s'assirent tous les deux dans un canapé. En attendant, Don contemplait les portraits de chefs indiens accrochés sur le mur.

« Papa, d'où Ours debout tient son nom ? »

« Il le tient d'un de ses ancêtres. Je crois que cet ancêtre avait combattu seul un bison sauvage. Sa témérité lui avait valu le nom d'Ours debout et ce nom s'est transmis de génération en génération. »

« Et toi, d'où vient… »

Don n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question puisque l'Indien entra dans la pièce avec un plateau dans les mains. Il le posa sur la petite table de salon et s'assit dans un fauteuil en face d'Alan et de Don après leur avoir remis à chacun un verre.

- « C'est une vieille recette indienne. La légende dit qu'elle apporte pureté, amour et sérénité d'esprit. »

Cette boisson chaude n'était pas très appétissante. Elle était écœurante et sa désagréable odeur était indéfinissable. Don sentit son estomac faire une embardée mais ses parents l'avaient bien élevé. Il avala donc avec le sourire une gorgée de ce breuvage. Cependant, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

- « Eurk »

Il le regretta immédiatement en rencontrant le regard pénétrant d'Ours debout mais surtout à la tonalité grondante de son père.

« Donnie, où sont tes bonnes manières ? »

« Ce n'est rien Ours ténébreux. Cœur pur n'est tout simplement pas habitué à boire ceci. »

Se sentant subitement comme un petit garçon de dix ans prit la main dans la boîte à biscuits, Don finit son verre en imaginant que la boisson avait le goût de sa bière préférée. Son esprit criait victoire tandis que son estomac agitait le drapeau blanc.

« C'est vrai qu'une fois que l'on s'y habitue, ce n'est pas si mauvais. »

Don fut récompensé par un acquiescement de la tête d'Ours debout. La petite grimace discrète de dégoût de son père en buvant son propre verre valait son pesant d'or.

« Monsieur, que… »

« Ours debout »

« Ours debout, que pouvez-vous me dire sur Louka Gauthier ? »

« Cœur pur, tu dois d'abord connaître l'histoire des Indiens avant de pouvoir comprendre le combat de Louka. Souvent, parler des Indiens d'Amérique du Nord renvoie à des stéréotypes : plumes, bisons, tipis, et je ne sais quoi encore. Aujourd'hui, environ trois millions d'Indiens, survivants du génocide commis par les colons et les militaires américains au XIXe siècle, vivent aux Etats-Unis. La réalité de leur vie quotidienne est très éloignée de tous ces clichés. La majorité de ces peuples connaissent des difficultés économiques et des problèmes sociaux liés à la perte de repères identitaires ; ce qui a entraîné une forte présence de l'alcoolisme dans nombre de tribus. Depuis trente ans, un renouveau culturel, social et économique a vu le jour dans les différentes tribus et réserves. Par leurs luttes continuelles, ces oubliés de l'Amérique ont réussi à obtenir une certaine amélioration de leur sort. »

«Lutte que menait le mouvement pour la reconnaissance des Indiens d'Amérique ? »

Ours debout ignora la question de Don et continua son histoire. Don voulait s'en tenir à son enquête mais il n'eut d'autre choix que de laisser l'Indien continuait.

« Leurs combats s'expriment au quotidien dans les centres communautaires des grandes villes ou au sein des réserves, loin des feux de l'actualité, ce qui contribue à l'oubli de leur cause. Ils luttent pour la reconnaissance de leurs cultures, de leurs langues, de leur identité.

Les combats ont pris plusieurs fois un tour violent. D'abord au XIXe siècle, lorsque les Indiens tentèrent de préserver leurs territoires. En particulier les Sioux, un des peuples les plus puissants d'Amérique du Nord, qui étaient entrés en contact avec les Européens dès 1660 par l'intermédiaire de trappeurs français. Ces derniers furent nombreux à prendre souche. Cela explique le nombre élevé de patronymes français. »

« Louka Gauthier est un de leur descendant ? C'est pour cela que son nom est français ? »

« Absolument. A partir de 1854, les Sioux entrèrent en conflit avec l'armée américaine et tentèrent d'enrayer la progression des colons. Pendant vingt-cinq ans, sous la conduite de chefs mythiques comme Sitting Bull, Red Cloud et Crazy Horse, ils tinrent tête à l'armée, lui infligeant la fameuse défaite de Little Big Horn, en 1876, au cours de laquelle le général Custer fut tué. »

« Si je me souviens bien, Buffalo Bill a poursuivi la lutte même après la mort du général Custer ? »

- « Tu as raison, Cœur pur. William Cody, allias Buffalo Bill, tentait de faire fortune en découvrant de l'or. En vain. il prit alors part à la guerre de Sécession, avant de soutenir le général Custer dans sa lutte contre les Indiens d'Amérique. Il poursuivit la lutte après la mort du général. Il se fit rapidement un nom, qui retentit dans toute l'armée lorsqu'il élimina le chef des Cheyennes, Main-Jaune. C'était un grand chasseur. Tellement grand qu'il joua un rôle important dans la disparition des bisons d'Amérique. Faute d'avoir réussi dans la ruée vers l'or, il profita de sa popularité et fonda un cirque ambulant. »

Alan observa Don tendrement, finalement captivé par l'histoire. Il eut un bref retour en arrière, lorsque Don avait environ huit ans et s'amusait à jouer aux Indiens avec ses amis. Charlie était toujours son prisonnier. Dans ces moments de jeux, et plus particulièrement lorsque Don lisait ses bandes-dessinées retraçant les exploits des peuples primitifs, Alan n'avait jamais pu le détourner de son attention. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Son fils était tellement captivé qu'il ne s'occupait plus de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Le monde pouvait s'écrouler qu'il ne l'aurait même pas remarqué. Comme à cet instant.

« Après la mort de Crazy Horse en 1877, la soumission définitive de Red Cloud et l'assassinat de Sitting Bull en 1890, le massacre de Wounded Knee en décembre de la même année mit fin à la résistance des Sioux. Parqués dans des réserves dans les Etats du Dakota du Sud et du Nord, les Sioux connurent l'humiliation, la misère, l'acculturation et la dépossession. Mais l'esprit de résistance continuait de les habiter. En 1934, une nouvelle loi présentée comme plus favorable créa des « gouvernements tribaux » élus par des Indiens. En réalité, ces gouvernements ne représentaient pas les véritables aspirations du peuple sioux. Dans les années 1950, de nombreux Indiens furent contraints de partir s'installer dans les villes. Ce sont surtout des jeunes qui s'inspirèrent de la contestation politique de cette époque, celle des opposants à la guerre du Vietnam, des Portoricains, des Noirs et bien d'autres encore, et créèrent, dès 1967 leur propre mouvement revendicatif, le « Mouvement pour la reconnaissance des Indiens d'Amérique », plus couramment appelé le MRIA. Sur le modèle du mouvement des droits civiques des Noirs, le MRIA prit très vite un essor considérable. »

« Louka Gauthier faisait parti de ce mouvement ? »

« Lou en était le leader. Il était engagé dans des actions militantes, participait à la lutte contre l'alcoolisme, à la distribution de nourriture et d'aides, à la création de programmes d'autosuffisance, à la restauration des activités religieuses traditionnelles, et soutenait la renaissance des langues autochtones. »

« Le MRIA était-il réellement un groupe pacifiste ? A cette époque, plusieurs attentats à la bombe lui ont été attribués. »

«Nous étions vraiment des pacifistes. Notre but était simplement d'attirer l'attention sur les conditions de vie dramatiques des Indiens par des actions spectaculaires mais non violentes. En 1971, Lou a organisé la Marche des traités violés. Elle s'est terminée par l'occupation du Bureau des affaires indiennes à Los-Angeles. Mais il y a eu un formidable retentissement médiatique. A partir de là, le MRIA a été considéré par le FBI comme une organisation subversive et ses chefs comme des ennemis. » A cette époque, le gouvernement a mis en place un programme de contre-espionnage pour infiltrer et déstabiliser les organisations dites subversives dont le MRIA. Lou a été accusé d'agression contre des agents du FBI. Il a été emprisonné cinq mois avant d'être acquitté. L'affaire était montée de toute pièce pour le compromettre. »

Au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, Don se sentait mal à l'aise vis-à-vis du comportement du FBI dans l'affaire. Il y avait de l'amertume dans la voix d'Ours debout mais il ne semblait pas lui en vouloir personnellement.

« Parallèlement, le FBI a favorisé l'élection à la présidence du conseil tribal de Pine River de Doug Williams. Pine River est la plus importante de toutes les réserves mais elle est surtout le berceau des revendications Indiennes. Williams avait pour mission de remettre de l'ordre dans cette réserve considérée comme le sanctuaire des agitateurs. Avec des fonds secrets, il a créé une milice. Pour protester contre les brutalités de cette milice, les militants du MRIA, dont moi-même et Lou, ont occupés en juillet 1972 le village de Wounded Knee. Les autorités ont assiégés le village pendant deux mois, hésitant à donner l'assaut, mais tuant cinq Indiens. En septembre 1972, nous nous sommes rendus après avoir exigé que des négociations s'ouvrent sur les traités violés et les conditions de vie des Indiens. Dans les mois qui ont suivi, Williams et sa milice ont eu carte blanche pour s'en prendre aux opposants. Une vague de terreur s'est alors abattue sur Pine River. Face aux crimes de la milice, les anciens ont appelés le MRIA à l'aide. Les militants sont alors intervenus et parvenus à ralentir la répression. Ils se sont établis sur une propriété d'une famille de la réserve. Je n'y étais pas. Ma fille venait de naître mais je connais l'histoire comme si j'y avais participé.»

« Parlez-moi du meurtre des deux agents fédéraux. »

« Un matin, la propriété s'est retrouvée cerner par les membres de la milice, des agents du FBI et une foule de policiers. En fin de matinée, deux agents fédéraux ont pénétrés dans la propriété à la poursuite d'un jeune indien. A partir de là, les témoignages sont confus. Il semble que les agents aient tiré sur le véhicule du jeune indien. Croyant à une intervention de la milice, mes amis ont ripostés. Les forces de police et les membres de la milice sont alors passés à l'attaque. La fusillade éclatait de tous les côtés. Deux militants du MRIA ont tenté de s'approcher des deux agents fédéraux pour les désarmer mais ils les ont trouvés morts. Les militants du mouvement ont décidés de s'enfuir et y ont réussis. Seul un indien a été abattu. Louka a toujours affirmé être resté près de la maison et a reconnu avoir tiré mais n'avoir jamais visé les deux fédéraux. A la suite de la fusillade, une gigantesque campagne médiatique a tenté de criminaliser le mouvement indien. La répression s'est abattue sur toutes les réserves. Des mandats d'arrêts ont été lancés, dont un contre Louka. Lou, devenu figure emblématique, s'est retrouvé être l'unique accusé du double meurtre. Son procès a eu lieu dans la ville de Fargas, région d'éleveurs hostiles aux Indiens. Le jury était entièrement composé de représentants de cette catégorie sociale. Autant dire que Lou n'a eu aucune chance. Vous connaissez certainement la suite. »

- « Oui. M. Gauthier a-t-il de la famille ? »

« Seulement un petit-fils, Warren. Lou est enfant unique. Ses parents sont morts il y a une dizaine d'année maintenant. Il n'avait qu'un fils, James. James s'est battu toute sa vie pour prouver l'innocence de son père. Il est allé jusqu'à sacrifier son couple. Sa femme n'en pouvait plus de toute cette histoire, de toute cette pression. Elle aspirait à une vie tranquille. James a préféré continué le combat de son père et sa femme est partie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue. »

« Où puis-je trouver James ? »

« James est décédé depuis cinq ans dans un accident de voiture. Lou n'a plus que son petit-fils. »

« Et lui, où vit-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il a vécu chez son père jusqu'à la fin de ses études secondaires. Puis il est parti à l'Université sur la côte Est. Il me semble qu'il y est resté après ses études, mais je n'en suis pas certain. Je sais seulement qu'il se battait avec son père pour la libération de son grand-père. Depuis la mort de James, je n'ai jamais plus entendu parler de lui. »

Don rangea son petit carnet dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, un peu déçu. Il n'avait rien appris de très pertinent, à part le fait que Louka avait un petit-fils. Il se fit une note mentale pour faire des recherches sur ce Warren.

« Et vous-même, où étiez-vous le 13 de ce mois à 5 heures du matin et avant-hier soir à 19 h 00 ?

Alan n'apprécia pas cette dernière question mais se retint d'interrompre son fils. Il ne faisait que son travail et il était persuadé que Don ne la poserait pas si elle n'était pas nécessaire. Malgré sa frustration, Alan ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement à cette situation ironique. Si, dans sa jeunesse militante, quelqu'un lui avait dit que son fils serait agent fédéral et qu'il l'accompagnerait à « l'interrogatoire » de l'un de ses amis, il aurait prit ce quelqu'un pour un illuminé !

« Le 13 j'étais à Los-Angeles, à une réception donnée en l'honneur des derniers Indiens d'Amérique au musée Amérindien. Quant à avant-hier soir, j'étais ici, avec ma femme. »

« Etes-vous toujours en contact avec Louka Gauthier ? »

« Je suis allé le voir quelques fois en prison. Ma dernière visite remonte à environ six mois. »

« Pendant ces visites, M. Gauthier vous a-t-il fait part d'éventuelles envie de vengeance ou vous a-t-il même fait part de projets d'attentats ? Même indirectement, au détour d'une phrase. »

Ours debout prit seulement quelques secondes de réflexion et secoua sa tête négativement.

« Non. Je suis persuadé que Lou n'est pas derrière ces attentats. Tout comme je suis certain qu'il n'a pas tué les deux agents fédéraux. »

Don décida de mettre fin à cet entretien. Il était plus qu'évident qu'Ours debout vénérait Gauthier et qu'il n'en tirerait rien de plus.

« Bien, je vous remercie d'avoir bien voulu me recevoir et de répondre à mes questions. »

Don et Alan se levèrent. L'Indien leur proposa de prendre un autre verre mais ils s'empressèrent de refuser, le plus poliment possible. Ours debout les raccompagna jusqu'au SUV en conversant avec Alan au sujet de leur famille respective. Puis Alan lui serra la poignée de main et monta dans le camion avec la promesse de revenir le voir plus souvent. L'Indien contourna avec Don le camion et lui serra également la poignée de main. De nouveau, Ours debout ressentit un mauvais pressentiment.

« Fais bien attention à toi, Cœur pur. »

« Toujours. » Répondit Don en souriant poliment mais il était troubler par le comportement étrange de l'Indien.

« Un grand malheur plane sur toi, mon garçon. Tu es fort mais il est des douleurs dont on ne se remet jamais. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Quel malheur ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais je le sens. »

Avant même que Don puisse s'enquérir plus, l'Indien serra son épaule et retourna dans la maison. Don resta un instant sur place, essayant d'enregistrer ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Bah alors, tu viens Cœur pur ? »

La voix d'Alan tira Don de ses pensées et il s'installa derrière le volant. En silence, il démarra le moteur et s'engagea sur la route. Alan l'observait avec inquiétude. Il s'attendait à des plaisanteries sur son surnom d'Ours ténébreux mais au lieu de cela son fils semblait soucieux.

« Tu vas bien ?...Don ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je te demande si tu vas bien.»

« Oui. Tout va bien. »

« Tu semble pourtant pensif. »

Don gesticula des épaules et évitait toujours le contact d'œil avec son père. Signe très révélateur pour Alan que quelque chose tracasser effectivement son fils.

« Je pense seulement à l'enquête. »

Alan n'insista pas, pour le moment. Son fils était un vrai mystère pour lui. Parfois, il pouvait lire dans lui comme dans un livre ouvert mais la plupart du temps Don était un livre fermé à double tour.

_A suivre _


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci pour vos commentaires ! Ça fait toujours autant plaisir._

_Joy, j'ai trouvé les infos sur internet, tout simplement. J'aime bien faire des recherches sur des sujets qui me passionne et j'aime les intégrés dans mes fics. Quant à l'idée de la Vallée de la Mort, elle me vient d'un reportage que j'ai vu à la télé. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 6 : **

L'imposant bâtiment du FBI était certainement l'un des plus sécurisés de Los-Angeles. Portique de sécurité à l'entrée, gardes de sécurité se relayant en permanence, caméras de surveillance dernier cri dans le parking, dans toutes les issues pour entrer et sortir et dans chaque étage. Chaque individu y pénétrant doit décliner son identité et porter un badge d'identification. Même les agents eux-mêmes n'ont pas accès à l'intérieur du bâtiment s'ils n'ont pas leurs badges.

Mais un homme n'avait que faire de toute cette sécurité. Rien ne pouvait l'empêcher d'atteindre son but. Jusqu'à présent, personne ne s'était mis en travers de sa route. Il déposait ses bombes dans des endroits stratégiques et repartait sans être inquiété. Pourquoi cela serait-il différent maintenant ?

Il passait inaperçu, se fonder dans la masse. Personne ne le soupçonner, personne ne s'en méfier. Au départ, son objectif était simplement de causer des dégâts matériels sans faire la moindre victime. Le mari et la femme du bureau de recrutement militaire n'étaient que des dommages collatéraux. Il voulait seulement attirer l'attention sur la cause qu'il défendait. Mais il s'était aperçu que ses actions n'intéressaient pas l'opinion publique ni les médias qui n'y voyaient pas une histoire sanglante à se mettre sous la dent. Tout ce qu'il faisait passer inaperçu. Alors il avait décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Désormais, il préparait ses attentats en faisant en sorte qu'il y ait le plus de victimes possibles. Après la bombe au bureau des Marshals, la presse commençait à parler de ses actes en fonction des informations que le FBI voulait bien laisser filtrer et des investigations personnelles des reporters. Sa guerre contre le gouvernement commençait enfin à sortir de l'ombre. Et après l'explosion du bâtiment fédéral, nul doute que tout le monde en parlerait. L'homme en était convaincu. Son combat fera l'objet de toutes les discussions et tout le monde s'intéressera enfin à Louka Gauthier. Le FBI avait joué et joue encore un rôle majeur dans l'affaire de Louka. Aussi l'homme avait réservé un soin tout particulier dans la confection de sa nouvelle bombe.

La sécurité du bâtiment ne lui faisait pas peur. Il connaissait l'emplacement exact de chacune des caméras, leurs rayonnements et, primordialement, leurs angles morts.

Les gardes de sécurité n'étaient pas non plus un problème. Grâce à chacune de ses visites dans le bâtiment, il avait réussi à tisser des liens d'amitiés avec certains d'entre eux. Il leur offrait des billets pour voir des matchs de foot de temps en temps et buvaient ensemble quelques bières à l'occasion. Aucun doute qu'ils ne se méfieraient pas de lui.

C'est donc dans un esprit confiant que l'homme pénétra dans le bâtiment, passa dans le portique sans que celui-ci se mette à sonner, échangea quelques plaisanteries avec les gardes en service et accrocha son badge à sa veste. Le hall d'entrée où se trouvaient les ascenseurs était l'endroit idéal pour poser sa bombe. L'œil des caméras était principalement accès sur les portes des ascenseurs et non sur la petite poubelle qui passait inaperçue sur le mur opposé. C'était un angle mort parfait. D'un air innocent, il y jeta son sac de chez Macdonald et s'essuya les mains comme si son hamburger les avait laissées graisseuses. C'était un vrai jeu d'enfant. Personne autour de lui ne se doutait qu'il venait de déposer une bombe. Il arriverait presque à trouver tout ceci ennuyeux. Il n'était pas contre un peu d'adrénaline. Avec un sourire courtois, il laissa quelques agents passaient devant lui et prit place dans l'un des ascenseurs. Il regarda sa montre. Dans une heure, le cahot régnera dans ce bâtiment mais, d'ici là, il sera déjà reparti sans le moindre petit problème.

**NUMB3RS**

« Tout va bien Don ? » Demanda Megan après avoir observé depuis quelques minutes en silence son patron.

Elle avait en effet remarqué que Don était plongé dans le même rapport à la même page depuis un petit moment. Son langage corporel trahissait sa nervosité : tapotement du pied sur le sol, mâchouillement de la lèvre inférieure et maltraitance de ses cheveux toutes les trois minutes. Ne recevant aucune réponse, Megan enleva ses lunettes et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord du bureau de Don. Elle balaya l'air avec une main devant ses yeux pour attirer son attention.

« Hé ho ! Allo la lune, ici la terre. »

Avec un froncement de sourcil, Don leva ses yeux de son rapport et rechercha le propriétaire de la main.

« C'est ton mariage qui te rends nerveux ? »

« Je ne suis pas nerveux. »

« Je t'en prie Don. Il y a écrit comportementaliste sur mon CV. Tu peux berner qui tu veux mais pas moi.» Megan tapota le cœur de Don avec son doigt et parla avec un air mafioso : « J'ai les moyens de te faire parler. »

Don eut un rire et se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise.

« Ce n'est pas mon mariage qui me rends nerveux. Enfin si, peut-être un peu. » Au regard incroyant de Megan, Don ajouta : « D'accord, je suis effrayé. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me tracasse. Ce qu'il y a c'est que je n'arrête pas de repenser à ce que m'a dit Ours Debout l'autre jour. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

« Il m'a dit qu'un grand danger plane sur moi et qu'il y a des douleurs dont on ne se remet jamais. »

« Ho Ho, Don Eppes entre dans le domaine irrationnel. ».

« Je sais que c'est ridicule mais…je ne sais pas…j'ai un mauvais pressentiment depuis quelques jours. »

« Tu sais, on perçoit l'univers à travers le filtre étroit, le prisme limité de nos sens. Larry reconnait même la possibilité, la probabilité de l'existence de tas d'autres réalités dont les signes échappent totalement à notre perception et notre intelligence.»

Megan rougit au regard railleur de Don.

« Attention Megan, Larry commence à déteindre sur toi. Si tu continues, bientôt tu vas te retrouver à devoir habiter dans un monastère entourée de moines chauves en tuniques oranges avec d'horrible sandalettes au pied. Et tu auras même du fil dentaire qui dépassera des poches de ta veste.»

« Hé ! Ne te moque pas de moi. J'essaie de t'aider ! »

« Susceptible »

« Arrogant »

« Fleinhardt girl »

« Grrr ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps avec toi ! »

« Parce que je suis irrésistible et adorable, parce que je suis le meilleur patron que quelqu'un puisse avoir, parce que je suis… »

Agacée, Megan leva les bras au ciel et commença à retourner à son bureau en bougonnant mais Don la retint par le bras en lui offrant son plus beau sourire. Malgré elle, Megan sentit son cœur fendre et reprit place sur le bureau.

« Ce que tu peux être agaçant parfois ! Pour ta gouverne, Larry n'est pas le seul à penser de cette façon. Shakespeare lui-même a dit qu'il y avait plus de choses sur terre et dans les cieux que n'ont pu en concevoir tous les mathématiciens. »

« Dans le monde de Shakespeare, les gens ont des oreilles d'ânes et les forêts sont pleines de fées. ».

« Don ! » Certaine qu'elle avait de nouveau toute l'attention de son patron, l'agent Reeves continua : « Plus sérieusement, je pense que peut-être Ours Debout a réellement vu dans toi quelque chose qui se produira dans l'avenir mais il t'a peut-être aussi raconté des histoires. Cela ne doit pas t'empêcher de continuer à vivre normalement. Tu ne peux pas passer tes journées à te demander quel malheur t'arrivera, quand et comment. Personne ne sait de quoi demain sera fait. Nous sommes très peu de choses sur terre. Une minute, nous sommes vivants et la minute d'après nous ne sommes plus de ce monde. C'est comme ça, nous ne pouvons rien y changer. Si nous pensions à cela tout le temps, la vie deviendrait intenable. Et en tant qu'agent, tu es bien placé pour le savoir. Tous les jours nous mettons nos vies en danger, nous ne sommes jamais certains de rentrer le soir à la maison et pourtant, nous continuons à faire ce métier. Crois-moi, arrêtes de te tracasser par ce que l'Indien t'a prédit et vit au jour le jour.»

Don resta pensif. Au fond de lui, il pensait comme Megan mais son appréhension ne le quittait pas. Ours Debout avait vraiment l'air sincère. Il n'avait rien d'un hurluberlu. Finalement, il décida de changer de sujet en ignorant la boule dans son ventre. Il s'inquiétait probablement pour rien. Comme dit Charlie, il n'y a aucune preuve scientifique de l'existence de pouvoirs paranormaux d'aucune sorte. C'est de la pure fantaisie.

« Et concernant notre affaire, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Je pense à un poseur de bombe en série, tout simplement. Les poseurs de bombe en série invoquent souvent des motivations politiques mais en fait c'est une pulsion asociale. Comme les tueurs en série, ils doivent s'arrêter pendant des années et ils redeviennent actifs si les circonstances réveillent de vieilles obsessions. »

« Des circonstances comme une nouvelle guerre ou une nouvelle ambiance de conflits ? »

« Tout à fait. Mais ça peut-être aussi par esprit de vengeance. Et n'oublions pas que derrière chacune des cibles visées, il y a l'image du gouvernement. Ça veut donc dire que le panel de suspect est très large. C'est comme recherché une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Et toi, à quoi tu penses ? »

« Je suis d'avis qu'il faut creuser parmi les proches de Gauthier. En particulier son petit-fils. »

« Tu penses qu'il ne faut peut-être pas rechercher du côté du MRIA ? »

« Oui mais continuons tout de même à interroger les membres. Toi et les gars, je veux que vous vous concentriez sur le mouvement et ses anciens membres. Moi et Liz allons nous pencher sur les proches de Gauthier. »

Don regarda par-dessus de l'épaule de Megan et aperçut David et Colby.

« Alors les gars, vous en êtes où avec les organisations pacifistes ? »

« Nous n'avons rien trouvé. Que ce soit leurs e-mails ou leurs appels téléphoniques, rien n'indique que les groupes pacifistes avaient prévus une action de ce genre. » Répondit Colby.

« La surveillance anti-terroriste de la police indique que les pacifistes préparent des manifestations pour commémorer le début des hostilités mais elle n'a pas particulièrement d'inquiétude quant au risque de bombe. » Termina David.

Don soupira. Les jours passés et l'enquête piétinait. Ils avaient quelques pistes mais pas le moindre indice pertinent.

« Don, Colby et moi, on voudrait te demander quelque chose.»

« Bien sûr David, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Eh bien, euh,… »

Colby roula des yeux devant la timidité soudaine de David et répondit à sa place.

« En fait, on se disait que tu auras besoin de deux témoins pour ton mariage et donc on se demandait si tu voulais bien de nous. »

« Oui, Colby et moi serions très honorés d'être tes témoins. Si tu veux, bien entendu. Mais peut-être que tu les as déjà choisi ? »

Megan s'amusa des deux hommes. Les deux agents qui se prétendaient les plus virils du FBI rougissaient à vue d'œil devant leur patron. Il fallait le voir pour le croire. David était en train de faire des trous dans ses poches à force d'y enfoncer ses mains et Colby se grattait la nuque en se balançant sur ses jambes.

Don était très ému par la proposition de ses deux subordonnés. Il n'avait pas le cœur de les décevoir mais il avait déjà choisi son premier témoin. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule place de disponible.

« C'est très gentil à vous, les gars. Ça me touche beaucoup. Sincèrement. Je serais enchanter de vous avoir tous les deux comme témoins mais j'ai déjà demandé à Charlie d'être mon témoin. Et il a accepté. Il ne me reste donc plus qu'une seule personne à choisir. »

David et Colby gesticulèrent en faisant des petits signes de la main indiquant que ce n'était pas grave. Et tels des Etats engagés dans une guerre, l'alliance unissant l'agent Sinclair et l'agent Granger se transforma rapidement en deux camps ennemis.

« Je suis désolé Colby mais je connais Don depuis plus longtemps que toi. C'est moi qu'il va choisir. »

« Hé ! Ton argument ne vaut rien du tout ! Je te rappelle que Don m'a personnellement intégré dans son équipe alors que toi tu tiens ta nomination du sous-directeur ! Si Merrick ne t'avait pas nommé, tu ne serais certainement pas là aujourd'hui ! »

« Alors là c'est le raisonnement le plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu de toute ma vie ! Ill me laisse conduire son camion de temps en temps alors que toi il ne t'a jamais laissé toucher le volant ! »

Tandis que Megan comptait les points, Don se leva de sa chaise et agita ses mains dans un geste d'apaisement.

« Doucement les gars. Arrêtez de vous chamailler, tout le monde vous regarde. Je vous apprécie tous les deux de la même façon. Peu importe que David ait été nommé par le sous-directeur. C'est un bon agent et je suis heureux qu'il soit dans l'équipe. Quant à mon SUV, je ne veux tout simplement pas qu'il soit entre les mains d'un fou du volant. Excuses-moi de te dire ça, Colby, mais ta conduite est pire que celle de Charlie. Ecoutez, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de vous avoir tous les deux pour témoins. Seulement, je ne peux en choisir qu'un seul d'entre vous et, franchement, je ne pas lequel de vous deux prendre. Et je ne veux surtout pas que vous vous disputiez pour ça. Alors soit je ne prends aucun de vous deux, soit vous vous mettez d'accord entre vous et votre choix sera le mien. C'est entendu ? »

Les deux agents acquiescèrent de la tête et retournèrent travailler, non sans s'échanger quelques petits arguments nouvellement trouvés. Megan fit un clin d'œil à Don et retourna également travailler. Ce dernier regarda tour à tour ses agents et se replongea dans son rapport. Mais il fut une nouvelle fois interrompu.

« Bonjour Don ! »

Don délaissa une nouvelle fois son travail et vit l'officier Clark venir à sa rencontre.

« Warren ! En voilà une surprise. »

« Je passais dans le coin alors je me suis dit que je pourrais aussi bien te déposer mon rapport complet sur l'attentat du bureau des Marshals au lieu de te l'envoyer.»

« Bien pensé. »

Don prit le dossier dans ses mains et y jeta un œil.

« Tu n'apprendras rien de plus. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est toujours la même formule utilisée pour la fabrication de la bombe sauf que les doses ont été multipliées par dix. »

« Pour faire plus de dégâts mais aussi plus de victimes. Je te remercie, Warren.»

« Y'a pas de quoi. Dis-moi, j'ai entendu dire que tu allais te marier avec l'agent Warner. »

« Les nouvelles vont vite. »

« Bah, tu sais ce qu'on dit, les bavardages de bureau vont plus vite que la vitesse de l'éclair. C'est Jerry, le garde de sécurité à l'entrée qui me l'a dit. Toutes mes félicitations. C'est pour quand ?»

« Merci. Nous n'avons pas encore fixé de date.»

« Tu me tiendras au courant j'espère ? »

« Je n'y manquerais pas. »

« Super. Bien, je dois y aller. J'ai du travail qui m'attend. A la prochaine. »

« A la prochaine Warren. Et encore merci ! »

« Y'a pas de quoi ! »

**NUMB3RS**

Cinquante minutes plus tard, Don et Liz entraient dans un ascenseur avec pour mission de rapporter le déjeuner pour toute l'équipe. Don avait mal à l'estomac. Il essayait de se détendre en se disant qu'il était ridicule mais c'était plus fort que lui. Son mauvais pressentiment prenait toute son ampleur.

« Megan m'a dit que Colby et David se bagarraient pour savoir lequel des deux sera ton témoin. »

« Ouais. Tu aurais dû les voir tout à l'heure. Ils se disputaient comme des gosses. »

« Tu as une préférence ? »

« Non. L'un ou l'autre me conviendra parfaitement. »

« Tu ne devais pas demander à ton père d'être ton deuxième témoin ? »

« C'était mon idée de départ mais je pense qu'il comprendra que ce soit David ou Colby. De toute façon, je suis sûr qu'il est beaucoup plus intéressé par la question de savoir quant il aura des petits enfants que par la question de qui sera mon témoin au mariage. »

Un ding retentit et les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Don et Liz laissèrent passer deux autres agents et un visiteur avant de sortir de la cabine. Don ressentit soudainement un frisson glacial parcourir l'ensemble de son corps. Liz continuait à lui parler mais il ne l'écoutait pas.

« Megan a accepté d'être mon témoin… »

Don observait attentivement son environnement pendant qu'ils marchaient vers la sortie mais rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire. Rien ne paraissait suspect. Divers agents discutaient devant les cabines d'ascenseurs les saluant au passage, deux garde de sécurité filtraient les visiteurs au portique de sécurité tandis qu'un autre était concentré sur l'écran centralisant toutes les caméras de surveillance, et beaucoup de personnes entraient et sortaient du bâtiment d'un pas précipité mais cela n'avait rien d'inhabituel.

« Ma mère a sauté de joie lorsque je le lui ai demandé...Don, tu m'écoutes ? »

Don n'eut pas le temps de répondre car un bruit fort et assourdissant remplit soudainement l'air. Le sol tremblait, les vitres volaient en éclat, des débris de métal coupant fusaient dans tous les sens, le souffle chaud de l'explosion giflait les visages meurtris, les corps étaient projetés dans les airs pour retomber lourdement sur le sol dans un son mât écœurant.

Le corps de Don claqua violemment contre le mur. Choqué et assommé, il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête : Liz. Par delà l'épaisse fumée noire, il distingua son corps inerte à quelques mètres devant lui. Il commença à ramper vers elle lorsque quelque chose de lourd tomba sur sa tête et le plaqua au sol. Liz fut le dernier mot qu'il eut la force de prononcer avant de perdre connaissance.

_A suivre_


	7. Chapter 7

_Désolée pour la longue attente. Voici enfin le chapitre 7 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. _

_Merci pour tous vos messages !_

* * *

_Le corps de Don claqua violemment contre le mur. Choqué et assommé, il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête : Liz. Par delà l'épaisse fumée noire, il distingua son corps inerte à quelques mètres devant lui. Il commença à ramper vers elle lorsque quelque chose de lourd tomba sur sa tête et le plaqua au sol. Liz fut le dernier mot qu'il eut la force de prononcer avant de perdre connaissance._

**Chapitre 7 : **

Une douleur lancinante dans la tête ramena Don de son état d'inconscience. L'air était irresponsable, ses oreilles bourdonnaient encore du fait de l'explosion, l'épaisse fumée noire l'empêchait de bien discerner ce qui se passer autour de lui. Dans un effort surhumain, il parvint à lever sa tête à la recherche de Liz, toujours inerte.

« Liz »

Inconscient de sa blessure béante sur le côté de son crâne, il rampa vers elle en continuant à l'appeler.

« Liz…réponds-moi…Liz »

Sa vision s'accoutuma peu à peu à l'obscurité ambiante et il put voir avec horreur un énorme fragment de métal empaler dans son foi. La vue était terrifiante mais au moins le fragment ralentissait la perte de sang.

« Liz !»

Ses yeux étaient fermés, son visage était blanc cadavérique, même ses lèvres avaient perdus toute couleur. Don était sûr qu'elle était morte mais il vérifia tout de même son impulsion. Il libéra un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit un pouls irrégulier battre sous ses doigts. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras mais il n'osait pas la toucher, de peur de lui provoquer plus de douleur mais surtout parce qu'il ne savait pas exactement quelle était l'étendue de ses blessures. Il n'allait certainement pas risquer de faire quelque chose qui engendrerait des dommages permanents. Il se contenta de faire pression sur la blessure, provoquant une sorte de glouglou au fond de la gorge de Liz.

« Tu m'entends Liz ?...Liz ? »

Il sursauta lorsque les yeux de l'agent Warner s'ouvrirent, accompagnés d'un faible gémissement de douleur.

« Don »

La voix de Liz était à peine plus haute qu'un chuchotement mais il était assez fort pour que Don l'entende.

« Ça va aller ma puce. Ne t'inquiètes pas, les secours arrivent. Tu iras bien.»

Il s'efforça de rester calme, extérieurement du moins. Intérieurement, c'était une autre histoire. Mais il paniqua lorsque Liz essaya de se lever.

« Non ! Ne bouge pas. Tu dois rester allonger. »

Liz grogna de douleur au fur et à mesure qu'elle luttait contre les mains de Don. Pour éviter qu'elle ne retombe en arrière et ne se fasse mal, Don la prit finalement dans ses bras.

« Don »

« Shhh, ne parles pas. Reposes-toi mais tu dois rester éveiller. »

Liz n'avait jamais ressentit une douleur aussi atroce. Les bras de Don étaient chauds et réconfortants. Elle pensa que c'était un bel endroit pour mourir. Dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, serrer contre son torse comme dans un cocon, pouvoir sentir une dernière fois son parfum, sentir son cœur d'or battre pendant que le sien lui offrait vaillamment ces petits derniers instants avec lui, avant de s'en aller. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir. Elle avait vu assez de personnes mourir au cours de sa carrière pour le savoir. Les secours n'arriveront jamais à temps pour la sauver. Curieusement, ce n'était pas la mort elle-même qui lui faisait peur. Sa blessure n'était pas non plus ce qui l'a faisait le plus souffrir, bien qu'elle soit insupportable. C'était de laisser Don tout seul, c'était ses larmes qui coulaient le long de son beau visage, c'était de voir ses lèvres tremblaient, c'était sa voix tremblante la suppliant de ne pas le laisser. C'était la détresse de Don qui était insoutenable.

« Don, promets-moi… »

« Shhh, ne parles pas. »

« Promets-moi…de continuer…de vivre. »

Don suffoqua un sanglot en serrant Liz un peu plus contre son torse.

« Pas sans toi. »

« Don…s'il te plaît…promets-moi. »

Liz frissonna et, d'une main précaire, agrippa la chemise de Don à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur.

« …froid »

Mais Don la serrait déjà fortement. Il ne pouvait pas lui fournir plus de chaleur. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour soulager sa douleur. Il ne pouvait rien faire à part la regarder partir.

« Ne me laisses pas Liz. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît."

- "Promets-moi...Don"

« Te le promettre serait te dire au revoir. Je ne veux pas, ma puce. Tu vas vivre, tu m'entends ? Tu vas vivre. L'aide arrive. »

« Tu sais…aussi bien…que moi…que c'est trop tard. »

Don le savait trop bien. Lui aussi avait vu beaucoup trop de personnes mourir pour le savoir. Mais Liz était une femme forte. Elle tiendra le coup. C'était une battante et il lui faisait confiance pour ne pas lâcher. Mais, au fond de lui, la raison l'emportait. Même si les secours arrivaient sous peu, il faudrait d'abord qu'ils arrivent à se frayer un chemin parmi les gravas, qu'ils fassent un tri entre les personnes qui peuvent encore être sauvées et donc qui seraient soignés en priorité et les personnes pour lesquelles il était évident qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, même en leurs prodiguant les meilleurs soins d'urgence. Don regarda autour de lui pour la première fois. Les agents qu'il avait salués il y a seulement quelques minutes gisaient à terre, certainement morts. Les personnes les moins blessaient essayer de porter secours à d'autres tandis que quelques hommes tentaient de déblayer l'entrée du bâtiment. Des gémissements de douleurs se mêlaient aux cris d'agonies mais l'attention de Don était exclusivement sur Liz et seulement sur Liz. Sa perte de sang était impressionnante malgré le fragment encore présent et la pression exercer par Don. Il sentait son sang coulait entre ses mains mais il s'efforça d'ignorer cette sensation écœurante.

« Je ne veux pas te dire au revoir, bébé. Je veux savoir que je te reverrais. Il n'y a pas de au revoir. »

« D'accord…on ne se dit…pas…au revoir…Mais…on se reverra…pas…avant…très longtemps. »

Epuisé, le corps de Liz s'affaissa dans les bras de Don. Son corps était de plus en plus lourd mais Don ne desserra pas son étreinte.

«En attendant…tu feras…très attention…à toi…D'accord ? »

Leur temps était compté. A contre cœur, Don se rendit à l'évidence, bien qu'une voix hurlait à l'intérieur de lui pour lui interdire de baisser les bras. Mais Liz avait besoin d'être rassurer dans ses derniers instants, elle avait besoin de s'envoler en toute tranquillité, le cœur léger, sans soucis, sans tracas. Le soulagement était la seule chose qu'il pouvait lui apporter. Il pouvait au moins faire ça.

« Je te le promets. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

« Je…serais…ton ange gardien…Je serais…toujours…avec toi.»

Dans un dernier effort, Liz tapota du doigt le cœur de Don.

« Ici, toujours…ici…dans ton cœur. »

La gorge obstruée, Don enterra son visage dans les cheveux de Liz.

« S'il te plaît, Liz. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime, Donnie. »

Liz prononça ces derniers mots dans un dernier souffle et Don sentit son corps devenir définitivement mou dans ses bras. Son visage noyait dans les cheveux de son ange, il laissa toute sa peine s'échapper brutalement de son corps en la berçant sans fin dans ses bras.

**NUMB3RS**

**Présent, Vallée de la Mort : **

_Don se mit à tousser et à cracher violemment du sang. Alarmée par l'agonie de Don, Liz pria intérieurement pour que les secours arrivent, sans quoi il la rejoindrait très bientôt. _

A bout de souffle, Don laissa l'appel de l'inconscience venir le chercher mais c'était sans compter sur Liz.

« Tu ne dois pas dormir. »

« Je suis…désolé. »

Liz fronça les sourcils, confuse quant à ce que voulait dire Don.

« Tu es désolé pour quoi ? »

Don grimaça de douleur lorsque Liz accentua sa pression contre sa blessure à l'abdomen.

« Je sais que je te fais mal mais je dois ralentir le saignement. Pourquoi es-tu désolé ? »

« Je t'ai laissé partir. »

« Don, ce n'était pas ta faute. Tu ne pouvais rien faire. »

« J'aurais dû te donner de meilleurs soins. J'aurais dû…empêcher ton sang…de couler…j'aurais dû…être…plus efficace.»

« Shhh, tu ne pouvais rien faire pour moi. Je te le répète, ce n'était pas ta faute. Tu as fait tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir pour me sauver. Je perdais beaucoup trop de sang, tu ne pouvais rien faire. Même si les secours étaient arrivés quelques minutes plus tôt, ils n'auraient pas pu me sauver.»

Don glouglouta et toussa du sang avant de répondre.

« Je l'ai senti…ce jour-là. Ours debout…m'avait…prévenu.

« Shhh, ne parles pas. Reposes-toi. »

« Il m'avait…prévenu…d'un danger….J'aurais dû…le savoir. »

« Personne ne pouvait le savoir, Don. Personne. »

D'une main tremblante, Don recouvrit les mains de Liz par-dessus sa blessure.

« Tu me manques…tellement…si tu savais. »

« Je le sais. Tu me manques aussi.

« Je…pourrais…te rejoindre. Je dois juste…fermer…les yeux.»

Don passa de la parole à l'action. Sa tête flâna sur le côté, et, dans un souffle précaire, ferma ses yeux.

« AGENT SPECIAL DONALD EPPES ! Je t'interdis de mourir ! »

Mais la respiration de Don ralentissait de façon alarmante, malgré les éclats de voix paniqués de Liz.

« Ouvres-tes yeux ! Don ! »

Liz appuya encore un peu plus sur la blessure, tellement dur que cela aurait dû lui provoquer une terrible douleur mais Don resta insensible.

« Don ! Penses à Charlie, à ton père ! Tu ne peux pas les laisser ! Don ! »

_A suivre _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : **

Alan était connu pour être un homme calme en toute circonstance, qui ne prononce jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre et toujours modéré dans ses propos. Lorsqu'il a une remarque à faire à une personne au sujet de celle-ci ou au sujet d'une situation qu'il n'approuve pas, il fait toujours preuve de tact, d'allusions. Il utilise parfois la méthode directe en sachant utiliser les bons mots pour appuyer là où ça fait mal mais toujours en toute retenue, sans jamais laisser apparaitre son énervement, ou que très rarement.

Mais en cette après-midi caniculaire d'août, dans un sous-sol surchauffé habité par les araignées et d'autres petites bêtes toutes aussi affreuses les unes que les autres dont Alan préférait ignorer l'existence au lieu de prendre ses jambes à son cou et fermer à double tour la porte du sous-sol, et pourquoi pas même mettre une grosse armoire devant pour bien bloquer l'accès à ces petits locataires non désirés, le plus âgés des hommes Eppes était tout sauf un homme calme. Et la vieille chaudière en faisait la douloureuse expérience. De « doux noms d'oiseaux » s'échappaient de la bouche d'Alan, son sang bouillait dans ses veines et le fait qu'il soit en nage dans ses vêtements du fait de sa transpiration ne l'aidait pas à mettre en pratique ses cours de yoga.

Finalement, après avoir passé deux heures dans son sauna de fortune, il claqua lourdement ses outils sur l'établi, lança un dernier regard de fureur sur la chaudière et décida d'aller prendre une bière bien fraîche. Mais il ne pensait plus à l'énorme toile d'araignée qui se trouvait derrière lui.

« Arghh !...Nom de dieu de nom de dieu ! »

Doublement énervé, Alan parvint enfin à se dépêtrer de la toile et sortit du sous-sol d'un pas précipité après avoir vérifié qu'une araignée ne s'était pas faufilé sous son t-shirt. Il entra en trombe dans la cuisine, direct le réfrigérateur. Mais il avait aussi oublié que Don était ici hier soir.

« Don ! »

Il n'y avait plus une seule bière. Il n'y avait même plus d'autres boissons à part des bouteilles d'eau. Il dû se résoudre à prendre l'une d'elle et claqua la porte. Lorsqu'il regarda par la fenêtre, il crut qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Charlie était tranquillement allongé dans une chaise de jardin, à l'ombre, sirotant un thé glacé.

Charlie était tellement plongé dans sa lecture, avec pour bruit de fond la radio, qu'il n'avait pas entendu son père arrivait. Mais il sentit un changement soudain dans l'air, annonciateur de mauvais temps. Il regarda par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil le ciel mais il constata qu'il n'y avait pas un seul nuage à l'horizon. C'est alors que son regard se posa sur son père, devant lui, mains sur les hanches, les cheveux embrouillés, recouvert d'une sorte de substance blanche ressemblant à une toile d'araignée, les joues recouverts de suies, les vêtements sals et les mains noires.

« Dois-je comprendre que la chaudière et toi ne vous êtes pas quittés en très bon termes ? » Demanda-t-il, très calmement, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

«Ce n'est pas drôle Charlie. » Répondit Alan, d'une voix grondante en s'asseyant sur une autre chaise de jardin.

Il essuya la sueur sur son front, vida sa petite bouteille d'eau d'une seule traite et regarda son fils avec des yeux perçants. L'heure était grave. « La veilleuse s'éteint et une fois rallumée, quand j'ouvre un robinet d'eau chaude ou le chauffage, les brûleurs ne se déclenchent pas, et la veilleuse s'éteint au bout de quelques minutes ! J'ai nettoyé l'injecteur, le tube de veilleuse et même la pointe du thermocouple ! Et rien, cette satanée chaudière ne marche toujours pas ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire Charlie ! »

De la fumée commençait à sortir de ses oreilles. Charlie était replongé dans son magazine, semblant inconscient des tracas de son père.

« Tu pourrais au moins m'écouter ! C'est ta maison ! C'est moi qui devrais être allongé sur cette chaise à siroter un thé glacé ! »

Charlie finit son verre et répondit d'une voix toujours aussi calme.

« Je m'en occupe papa. »

- « Et comment ?! En faisant bronzés tes orteils ! »

Charlie montra alors ce qu'il lisait à son père. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne faisait attention à ce qu'émettait la radio. _Jeff, vous êtes sur place, pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur cette explosion ? »_

« Tu as l'intention d'acheter une nouvelle chaudière ? »

« Oui. Une chaudière qui serait beaucoup plus écologique que celle que nous avons. Que penses-tu d'une chaudière à condensation ? Dans ce magazine, il est dit qu'une chaudière à condensation permet de réaliser entre 15 et 20 d'économie d'énergie par rapport à une chaudière standard récente. On ferait des économies à long terme tout en faisant un geste pour la planète. »

« J'en dis que tu conduis une hybride. On fait déjà notre part pour la planète. »

_Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'information pour l'instant. Tout ce que je peux vous dire est que l'explosion a eu lieu en début d'après-midi. De ma position, je vois encore de la fumée noire sortir du bâtiment du FBI, même plus d'une heure après l'explosion. Le bruit de l'explosion a été entendu à plusieurs rues d'ici. La bombe devait être d'une forte puissance. _

Le mot « FBI » piqua l'attention d'Alan.

« Et en plus, moins de gaz carbonique et moins d'oxydes d'azote sont rejetés dans l'atmosphère. Ou alors une chaudière à pellets ? C'est encore plus écologique… »

Alan fit signe à Charlie d'arrêter de parler tout en haussant le son de la radio.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Il y a eu une explosion. »

Charlie se redressa en sursaut. La petite pointe d'angoisse dans la voix de son père ne lui était pas passé inaperçu.

« Où ça ?

«Je n'en suis pas sûr. J'ai cru entendre le bâtiment du FBI. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Shhh, écoutes. »

_Il y a beaucoup de victimes ? Je ne sais pas encore quel est le nombre exact de victimes pour le moment. Mais il semble qu'il y ait plusieurs personnes blessées, à des degrés diverses et, malheureusement, le porte parole du FBI nous a fait état de personnes décédées. Le FBI a refusé de nous communiquer l'identité de ces personnes. Les familles doivent être prévenues en priorité._

« Papa, ça ne peut pas être Don ?» Demanda Charlie, la gorge nouée.

Alan secoua la tête d'impuissance, incapable de répondre verbalement. Mais il était certain d'une chose. Si Don faisait partie des personnes décédées, il le saurait, il le sentirait. Il sait qu'il le saurait. _Ce n'est pas mon Donnie. Je le saurais s'il était mort. Non, ce n'est pas mon garçon. C'est impossible._

Paniqué, Charlie chercha son téléphone dans les poches de son jean et composa le numéro de son frère. _Don, réponds. S'il te plaît réponds. _Mais seule la voix électronique de la messagerie lui répondit. Charlie avala la bile dans sa gorge et regarda son père, tout aussi éperdu que lui.

« Papa…On…On devrait vérifier le répondeur. »

Alan inclina la tête en silence. Mais à peine s'étaient-ils levés de leurs chaises qu'ils entendirent le bruit d'une voiture se garer dans l'allée. Ce n'était pas le SUV de Don. Ils en étaient certains. Le moteur du SUV ne faisait pas le même bruit. Il faisait un bruit beaucoup plus sourd que ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Alan et Charlie restèrent pétrifier sur place. N'osant pas penser, n'osant pas bouger. Tout cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Don allait bien.

Ils sentirent leurs cœurs se compresser lorsque David apparut, l'air grave. En regardant la façon de marcher de l'agent Sinclair, Charlie voyait Don. Il avait déjà vu son frère avoir ce maintien raide et cette expression solennelle lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle à une famille. Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il s'effondra dans sa chaise. Alan posa une main rassurante sur son épaule mais ses yeux trahissaient sa peur.

David avait la gorge sèche. Il marchait délibérément lentement, comme s'il pouvait retarder au maximum ce moment. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir garder son sang froid devant Alan et Charlie. La vision de Don berçant Liz dans ses bras qui l'avait accueilli lorsqu'il était sortit de la cage d'escalier de secours suivi de Megan et Colby était encore très fraîche dans sa mémoire. Lui et Colby avaient eu toutes les peines du monde à le forcer à la lâcher et à se faire soigner. Sa blessure à la tête était sérieuse mais Don ne s'en souciait pas. En ce moment, Megan était à ses côtés au centre médical d'UCLA et Colby recueillait les premiers indices pouvant servir à l'enquête.

« Alan, Charlie.»

« David, dis-moi que ce n'est pas Don.» Supplia Charlie.

« Nous avons entendus à la radio qu'il y a eu explosion. S'il vous plaît David, dites-moi que ce n'est pas mon Donnie. »

« Alan, je pense que vous devriez vous asseoir. »

Alan ne bougea pas, attendant désespérément une réponse, et David continua.

« Il y a eu une explosion dans le hall d'entrée du bâtiment. Don et Liz s'y trouvaient. »

« Mon dieu. »

Alan s'appuya plus lourdement sur Charlie mais ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à s'asseoir.

« Don est blessé. Il a une blessure ouverte à sa temple. Il est à l'hôpital en ce moment. Megan est avec lui. »

« C'est grave ?» Demanda Charlie, en se levant.

« Je ne sais pas. Je suis venu pour vous emmener à l'hôpital. »

David laissa le temps à Alan et Charlie de digérer l'information avant d'annoncer l'autre mauvaise nouvelle mais Alan le devança.

« Et Liz. Vous avez dit que Liz était avec Don. »

David eut un léger mais brutal retour en arrière. Le sang de Liz, les larmes de Don.

« David ? »

« Liz…Liz… »

« Elle est morte ? » Demanda Alan en voyant que David ne pouvait plus parler.

David ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois sa bouche avant de réussir à parler.

« Oui. Elle perdait beaucoup trop de sang. Elle est morte avant l'arrivée des secours…Dans les bras de Don. »

Cette fois-ci, Alan s'assit lourdement dans une chaise, frappé de plein fouet par la peine. La sienne, celle de Don, celle de la famille de Liz. Charlie regarda un instant David comme s'il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Ce n'est…ce n'est pas possible. David ? »

« Je suis désolé Charlie. J'aurais préféré avoir de meilleures nouvelles à vous annoncer. Nous devrions partir tout de suite pour l'hôpital. »

Comme des automates, Alan et Charlie fermèrent la maison et rejoignirent David dans la voiture. Ils se demandaient dans quel état ils allaient trouvés Don, pas seulement physiquement.

_A suivre _


End file.
